


Captive Hearts

by Ahmose007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ahsoka in charge in ch 3, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armor Kink, Blow Jobs, CT-7567 | Rex is Trying His Best, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Good soldiers follow orders, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Erections, Light Angst, Master/Slave, Military Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Obeying Orders, Office Blow Jobs, On your knees, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Ahsoka Tano, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Rex calls the shots, Rex is a tease, Rex likes it, Rexsoka Week, Rexsoka Week 2020, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex in Armor, Sexy Times, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), coming in armor, dom!Rex ch 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose007/pseuds/Ahmose007
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka discover that they have feelings for each other and they decide explore those feelings... Ch. 1 takes place during the Zygerrian slavers episodes of TCW. I've tried to keep the story close to canon, but events will take place out of order. First Zygerria, then Raxus, then Onderon etc. This only my second fanfic ever so comments mean the world to me (pretty please so I know how I'm doing 😉)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 46
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters (most unfortunately).
> 
> This first chapter is based on Ahsoka and Rex's time on Zygerria. I took many liberties with the storyline and Ahsoka's outfit in order to make the story work and to pair them off together.

**Ahsoka POV**

A balmy breeze whispered across her face, bringing with it the cloying smell of rare spices, expensive perfumes, and sweet fruits in the marketplace. She crinkled her nose against the assault on her senses and tugged the hood higher on her head, covering what she could of her face. The marketplace was bustling: customers haggling over the price of joganfruit, sellers pushing their wares obstinately, and others just browsing in the colorful side street before heading home for the night. A quick glance would show her a prosperous city market, vibrant and exciting. A closer inspection, however, would reveal the true nature of the city. Men pulling their slaves along in handcuffs or on leads, others in armor standing watchful guard over the secrets of this parasitic city. She allowed herself just a second to close her eyes in disgust and center herself in the Force.

In front of her walked Obi-Wan and Anakin and beside her was Rex, all (hopefully) convincingly disguised as Zygerrian slavers, complete with Rex holding a _l_ _eash_ attached to a collar around her neck. And she doesn't even want to _think_ about the rest of her limited wardrobe. _You owe me. I mean, **really** owe me Anakin and Obi-Wan _she thought. Thank Force she currently had a cloak on, preserving some of her modesty. She didn't have much choice in the ensemble as they were rushed to find something quickly and fitting to the role. She had put it on privately, letting no one see her with just a few minutes until landing before rapidly submerging herself in the comfortable shell of her cloak and offering her neck to Rex to attach the collar. Her outfit, or lack thereof, was degrading, yet provocative, and alluring and she didn't want anyone to see her in it. Just the thought of how _exposed_ she was under the slight cocoon of her cloak coaxed a soft shiver to race down her spine at Rex's gentle touch when he applied her collar. Maybe they could make it through this mission without her having to take off her cloak? A girl could hope anyway.

Well, at the very least, no one could ever accuse her of not doing all she could for her people. This fiery padawan was not going to rest until she freed them and if she had to dress this way to do it then so be it.

Rex was continually stealing covert glances in her direction then minutely adjusting his hold on the leash. She could tell that he was doing everything he could not to cause her even the slightest pain, but she wished he'd just focus on the mission. She was hardly a kid anymore and she could take a little pain if it would save her people. This mission was the most important one she'd ever been on her and she _wouldn't_ fail. She refused to. His concern was sweet but she hoped it didn't jeopardize the mission.

And then, of course, right then, something happened to jeopardize the mission.

The sound of a young woman being violently whipped in the middle of the packed street was more than Ahsoka could take. Her screams and helplessness shot like an arrow into Ahsoka's heart and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and gripping the man's arm to stay his next blow. He froze at her boldness, clearly unused to any slave countermanding him. Much less _in_ _front_ _of_ _witnesses_ in a crowded market. His eyes were pure hatred and seething anger, "You want to take her place under my whip pretty thing? I'll teach you to disrespect me!"

She would have. Would have taken that poor girl's place and taken her pain for her. Without thought for the consequences and in a heartbeat. But a jerk to her throat, just hard enough to draw out a gasp and cause her hands to struggle defenselessly with her collar, wrenched her roughly back to reality. She chanced a look at Rex, her face twisted into a mask of hostile submission but her eyes reaching deep into his own to try and tell him that she was ok. Hoping he got the message, she heard him reply, "Sorry about that. This little one's new and hasn't learned her place yet."

This response seemed to placate the man somewhat but he continued, his own slave forgotten, "Want to borrow my whip? I'd be happy to lend it to you and watch you teach her some respect."

Anakin and Obi-Wan were absolutely still, not wanting to deteriorate this situation further. Rex's face could have been carved out of stone without so much as a muscle twitched. Anakin took pity on his indecision and inner turmoil and offered, "Captain, you can whip her once now and take care of the rest of her punishment later. This man deserves to see her whipped at least once for the trouble she's put him through." Rex's stoic face hid any emotion as he accepted the whip from the man. She could see the muscles in his strong arms flexing as he tested it in his grip. She felt him through the Force, trying to gage the weapon, to learn it quickly so that he could bring it down with enough force to be convincing but not really hurt her. He couldn't afford to hesitate any longer. He raised the whip, his face still devoid if emotion and he brought it down across her back, hard enough to sting and she was sure there would be a mark.

" _Aaaahhhh_!" she screamed. She didn't have to fake it: it really did hurt. Her lower back felt sticky, her cloak clinging to her where he'd brought the whip down and she knew she was bleeding. She put on a convincing mask of hurt and insubordination, like she was tamed for now but her fiery spirit was still simmering just below the surface.

The man was now fully convinced. "That'll teach her," he thumped Rex on the arm and took his whip back. To her horror, he gripped her chin hard between his fingers and pulled her face up to look at him. His breath was rancid, muggy, and far to close to her face as he said, "You are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" He looked back at Rex, "Have you thought about selling her? I'd be interested...I think I know just how to break her..." Before Rex could answer, she yanked her face out of his icy grip and snapped at his fingers.

"You'll _never_ break me," she snarled. Rex jerked her chain. Hard. She yelped and fell to the ground at his feet.

Rex's voice was hard and unyielding, "No. I like them fiery like this. More fun to break them in. More...satisfying."

"Hmmm. Suit yourself. But if you change your mind, you can always find me and I'll take her off your hands..."

No one really moved until he shuffled off with his own slave.

Rex hoisted her up, not missing her small wince in pain, and quietly whispered, "I'm so sorry Sir. I'll treat it as soon as we can get out of sight." Anakin and Obi-Wan seemed to be thinking along the same lines, wanting to regroup before seeking an audience with the queen.

But, as was typical of their luck, they didn't get the chance. Fast approaching their position were three heavily armed Zygerrian guards. Rex quickly let go of her arm and wrapped his fingers around her collar again. Her back was burning and her cloak rubbing against the wound sparked sharp embers of pain that caused her body to flinch. She missed much of the conversation as her overloaded brain tried to suppress the agony stabbing down her spine. She heard enough though to know that Anakin had talked his way into an audience with Queen Miraj and she trailed along submissively behind them keeping her head down. This would be a really poor time to lose her focus again.

Once in the lavish palace, she and Rex were stopped between armed guards at the entrance to the throne room, while Anakin and Obi-Wan were ushered guard, flanked by four guards. Clearly the queen wanted to talk to him but was taking no chances. She caught bits and pieces of the conversation. She heard the queen exclaim when Anakin announced that he'd killed Bruno Denturri. She heard Anakin tell the queen that she was beautiful. She saw the queen lean forward and _giggle_ as Anakin whispered something in her ear. And then the conversation was over and the queen was walking towards her.

Ahsoka unconsciously retreated a step, her injured back connecting with Rex's solid front and successfully stopping her from any further movement. Queen Miraj was a predator. Her movements were silky but intensely focused on her prey never breaking eye contact. Her gaze caught Ahsoka's eye immediately and locked onto it, holding her hostage with just a look. This woman was _dangerous_. She was beautiful indeed but _deadly_ and Ahsoka's insides hardened to ice as the queen's graceful hand unassumingly brushed her cheek and inspected her face. She shivered in fear but held the queen's gaze.

"Hmmm." Purred the queen. "This one has spirit. Some spirit is good, but too much is...distasteful. We will need to bend her to my will before she'll be of any use to me. You there," she motioned carelessly to Rex who inclined his head in her direction, "You may follow my guards and take her to an empty cell. You'll have the honor of breaking her for me before the auction. Lars," she indicated Anakin with an elegant wave of her arm, "has assured me that you are the best. And you there," she now nodded to Obi-Wan, you may follow my guards to a room where you may be comfortable until the auction. You and Lars will be my... honored guests...for the great event." Her lips curled up into a smile that didn't reach her cold eyes. Her teeth were as sharp as her claws. She proffered her arm to Anakin who took it in his without hesitation and they glided out of the room. Obi-Wan was ushered out next, flanked between 2 guards. He didn't dare glance in their direction for fear of being discovered. Once Obi-Wan and his escorts had left the room, 4 guards surrounded them and led the way (two in front and two behind) to the lower levels of the palace.

It was a massive and ornate structure with a veritable maze of passageways that she painstakingly tried to memorize. They continued their decent into the lowest levels of the palace until they rounded a corner and entered a roomy but dank cell. It was clean but sparse with nothing more than a bed and fresher. Once she entered the cell, Rex made to follow the guards and one quickly addressed him with a hand pushing against his chest, "And where do you think you're going? Your job is to _break_ _her_ _in_ so you're staying right here." He pushed Rex roughly into the cell with her and the guard locked the door, strolling away Werth the key. "I thought he was supposed to be _the_ _best,_ " the guard scoffed. "Looks to me like he doesn't know the first thing about breaking in new toys like this one." She heard his indistinct mumbling finally fade away as he rounded the corner with the other guards. She muffled her noise of disgust. _New_ _toys_. Huuumph. This planet was disgusting. She'd show him a thing or two if she didn't want to blow the plan. But there was more at stake here. A whole community of people, *her people* needed her help and she would rather die than let them down.

She scanned the cell and the surrounding area outside the bars for any surveillance. Beside her, her peripheral vision showed her that Rex was doing the same. She whispered, "I don't see anything at all... Did you find anything?"

"No," he turned to face her. "Which is odd. Maybe they think this place is impenetrable if you're locked in a cell. Or maybe they've temporarily rerouted security to the perimeter for the auction? Either way, it works to our benefit for now."

"My guess would be the latter. Our sources say that this auction is a big deal. The biggest of it's kind in generations. Which means the sooner we find our way out of here the better. We are definitely the only ones in this area so we can cross this section off our list, but we need to get out of here and find where the Togruta are being held bef... _aaahhh_!"

She had doubled over in pain and she crashed to the floor, her knees slamming hard on the stone. " _Aaahhh_!" The bending of her back and the new pain in her knees only exacerbated her anguish and her back spasmed again, needles of pain knifing down her spine. Her breathing was ragged as she fought to push her feelings to the side. They didn't have time for this. Her people needed her. She was stronger than this. She could _beat_ this. She _had_ to! She tried to stand, only to feel the gentle yet firm pressure of Rex's hand in her shoulder, demanding that she stay.

**Rex** **POV**

She was one of the toughest beings he knew but everyone has their breaking point. He knew she was pushing herself harder on this mission than in any other. This wasn't just some mission to her: this was personal. He could understand her passion and courage to wish to go on right now, guns blazing, injuries be dammed and free her people. Hell, he had the same mentality in battle. But he learned to rein it in (most of the time) and both of them would be more effective working at 100% capacity than running off half-cocked.

And then of course there was the fact that she was in this position because of him. He had to make that right. Or at least do the best he could.

He placed his hand on her shoulder to encourage her to stay in place and at least hear him out.

"Commander, I need to patch you up first." She made a move to argue but he ploughed ahead before she could start, "I understand there's a lot riding on this. You know I do. But you can't fight in the shape you're in now. You can barely stand. Let me do what I can for you, then we'll move out."

He could almost see her thought process. First denial and offense that he thought she couldn't take on the world in the shape she was in. Then a calming breath. Then the reluctant acceptance that he might be right. Her face was quite expressive and he found himself watching her face as her mind processed his logic. She really was quite beautiful. He internally shook his thoughts of the dangerous track they'd been running down and waited patiently for her answer.

She heaved a deep sigh that ended in a full body shudder as her back twinged again. Her eyes had closed in anguish. He removed his hand from her shoulder and gently but steadily helped her to her feet. He assisted her the few steps to the wall and she looked over her shoulder at him in confusion. "This... might sting a bit. You can brace your hands on the wall if you need the support."

He backed up a step and dug in his belt for his limited medical supplies. He pulled out what he needed: bacta patches and spray, gauze, cleaning wipes. That was about all he had but it should do fine.

" _Uuunnnggh_!" Ahsoka's tortured groan echoed in the space and his head snapped to attention searching for the cause of her discomfort. It wasn't hard to discover. Her arm was reaching back over her shoulder, her back arching as her hand fought to reach the clasps behind her hood to release it. " _Aaaggghh_!" she howled again a she tried a second time.

He peeled his eyes from her arched back and rushed over to her. "Relax. Don't hurt yourself further. I'll get it for you."

She froze. She must have been so focused on the pain that she hadn't heard him approach until he was right behind her. He hadn't touched her, but he couldn't help but notice her body's reaction to his breath so close to her neck. A shiver, not of pain but of something else, ran down her back. Unfortunately that shiver set off a chain reaction of pangs along her back and she arched again, straining to find a position that would alleviate the shooting pain. He had stepped in just a fraction, wanting to put his hand on her shoulder, to reassure her, to ground her, but the sudden arch of her spine pushed her lower half flush against his.

He was wearing a roomy leather and armor skirt of sorts for this mission and _thank_ _the_ _Gods_ the metal piece in front prevented her from feeling his body's excitement at her movement.

While in his heart he just wanted to help, just wanted to fix the scar he'd placed on her perfect form, his traitorous body wanted something else. His heart was hammering in his chest, hidden behind his thick chestplate.

Neither moved.

He was the first to break the spell. "Commander... I can...um... help?" His voice was as even as he could make it but it had definitely dropped in pitch. _What_ _the_ _Sith_ was happening to him?? "If...if you'd like." _Gods_ he was better than this. He cleared his throat. "I mean, if you need my help Sir." He wasn't making it any better. He needed to stop talking.

"Yes."

He stopped talking. He stopped breathing.

He didn't trust the words that may spurt out of his mouth right now so he said nothing. Just brought his trembling fingers to her neck and deftly undoing the clasps. His fingers held either side of the fabric but didn't pull it apart just yet. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him to release it first.

Now (unfortunately) he needed to speak. He fervently prayed he didn't make a complete di'kut of himself, "Sir, is it ok if I..."

"Yes."

He was sure he was imagining the breathlessness in her voice. His fingers let go of the material and it slipped easily from her body to pool at her feet.

For the second time so far tonight he stopped breathing.

Her outfit. _Holy_. _Fucking_. **_Gods_**. Thank the Maker she couldn't see him right now. He was 100% sure he was blushing and his eyes were unabashedly raking over all of the newly exposed skin of her back and legs. He hoped she didn't hear the quite possibly audible _ping_ of his now rock solid dick banging against the metal flap at the front of his armor as it sprang to full attention.

Her "outfit" such as it was, consisted of blue and gold silky fabric covering only the bare minimum of her modesty. There was a scrap of blue fabric from her lower back dipping down to cover her ass, laced around the seams with dangling golden beads and there was another small scrap of blue fabric with clasps around her upper back holding her top in place. It was ridiculously provocative and it set his mind alight with absolutely _filthy_ images of things he'd like to do right now. He'd never in his life been so thankful and so resentful at the same time of his armor.

Then he saw it, right above the dimple at the lowest part of her spine. The lash from the whip, bloody and deep. His ardor turned at once to self-loathing. He was disgusted with himself that he hadn't found another way out of their earlier altercation. He _never_ wanted to hurt her. There had to have been another solution that he just wasn't good enough to think of at the time. "I'm so sorry Sir," he said quietly.

"It's ok. There was nothing else you could have done." He could tell that she meant it, but the words still rang hollow. It sickened him that he'd hurt her, whether he'd had no choice or not. In his book, there was no excuse _ever_ to hurt her or to allow her to be hurt on his watch.

He was overcome with a desire to kiss that spot. Over and over again until it was better. Instead, he grabbed his medical supplies and dropped silently his knees behind her. He first got out the cleaning patches and took a deep breath, "This, uh... this may sting a bit." He geared himself up to touch her then gingerly placed the patch on the deep scratch.

" _Ahhhhhh_!" She threw her head back arching her back again and thrusting her supple ass into his face. He backed up and swallowed deep, willing himself to focus on taking care of her injury. Before he could stop himself, he placed a hand on her hip. It was an involuntary response to try and keep her body in place while he worked, but the feel of her warm body under his hand was _electric_. That simple touch sent a jolt down his arm and straight to his groin. He felt feverish and he knew he was sweating right now. _Focus_ , _di'kut_! he thought. He struggled to control his breathing, knowing that she'd feel it on her lower back as he cleaned the wound. The hand on her hip felt tremors race through her body and he hoped they were from excitement and not from any pain.

Finally done with the cleansing patch, he readied the bacta spray. "Commander..."

"Ahsoka," she whispered.

"Right...Ah," he cleared his bone dry throat, "Ahsoka. Um. This shouldn't sting but it may...uh, tingle a bit."

He sprayed it directly on the deep cut and his fingers tightened momentarily on her hip, bracing incase her body were to jerk. She sucked in a stuttered breath and he was sure he heard a small whimper escape her perfect lips. _Gods_ he hoped it was from his fingers lightly digging into the tender flesh of her hips and not the spray.

A strong, rolling wave of pure lust hit him hard and low in the gut at the thought that he could actually be _arousing_ her and he realized suddenly that he _had_ to know. Just _had_ _to_ _know_ if his hand on her hip was causing her pleasure.

Surprised at his own daring but unable to stop himself now, his fingers loosened their hold and he ever so softly caressed her hip. Up and then back down a few times, slow and loving. A few inches up again, then a few back down. He listened with all of his attention, attuned for any sign that she wanted more or that she wanted less. He didn't miss it when her breath hitched. He sensually brought his hand further back and gave her ass a light squeeze.

" _Mmmnn_ ," she lightly moaned.

He might have just come in his armor.

He brought his other hand tentatively up to her opposite hip and he began to slowly caress it simultaneously.

" _Mmnn_... _Force_ " she whispered to the wall in front of her.

He was so hard now that it was physically painful. He could feel sticky precum begin to saturate his underwear.

And that thought brought him back to reality somewhat. As exciting as this was, and _holy_ _shit_ was it exciting, he needed to fix her laceration first.

Words. He needed words again. He breathed out slowly, his hot breath rolling across her lower back. She shivered and the sweet sound that passed her lips made his cock jump, "Com...Ahsoka, may I...um...lower your, uh, dress to put the bacta patch on?" _Gods_ why couldn't he form words right now??

He could _feel_ her heart pounding. Hear her swallow and whisper, " _Yes_."

His quivering fingers slowly left her hips to carefully curl under the top of the silky fabric and begin to tug it down impossibly further. He could now see the top of her ass and _Gods_ did he want to keep pulling. Want to let his hands discover each new inch of skin as it was revealed to him. His breath was now more of a pant, hell he might even be hyperventilating, but he steadied himself enough to place the bacta patch over the scar.

He _really_ fucking wanted to leave her skirt where it was or, Gods help him, bring it even further down, but he didn't. His hands gently glided it back over her body to its former position. Hiding her again from his hungry eyes. His fingers slid out from the top seam and made their way back to her hips. He gripped them lightly as he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the patch. Then he removed his hands entirely and began to stand. His whole body was twitching with his fight to suppress his now all-consuming urges. "All...all done," he murmured softly against her skin. 

He was halfway to his feet when she sighed, "Wait." He fell back to his knees, which were about to give out anyway.

To his surprise she turned around to face him. The pale blue fabric now just in front of his lips was so tempting that his right hand reached up instinctively before he could rein in his desire and force it back to his side. His whole body was tense. Wound so tight he might explode at any moment. Waiting for a signal from her. What she wanted from him. _Gods_ he'd give her _anything_. He waited with baited breath, visibly trembling at her feet.

She was trembling too. "Rex," the way she said it...deep but breathy and everything he'd ever fantasized about, "my...um... my knees hurt too. From...from my fall earlier. Would you...? Um... do you think..."

Now it was his turn to stop her, "Of course." He settled his hands with what little force of will remained in him and his large calloused fingers lightly danced across her knees. " _Mmnn_ ," he couldn't stop the hum of satisfaction that escaped his lips as he finally touched her legs.

"I don't see any bruises so...you'll just have to tell me where it hurts." His fingers moved slightly higher on her knees. Her whole body was shivering and he was having trouble breathing. "Here?"

She swallowed thickly and audibly and he watched her stomach tighten as she sucked in a sharp breath, "Hard...hard to tell," she managed.

"Hmm," he leaned forward encouraged by her responses to his light touches and planted a featherlight kiss just the slightest bit above the spot in question, "Do you think this might be it here?" He would have never pegged himself as a tease but it seemed to be working out well so he was happy to run with it.

She gasped. "No, that's not it either."

"Hmm." He let his voice drop in pitch again, "Where should I try next?"

"Oh _Force_ Rex," she whispered.

"I can try lower, higher or...further inside... you tell me where I should go," his words tickling her so soft skin. _Please, please, please tell me inside..._

She _moaned_. Actually let out a _moan_ at his words. His cock leaked out still more precum, begging and pulsing for attention. He did his best to ignore it, enveloping himself entirely in this moment with her.

His hands, which were at his sides snaked their way up her hips and he gave them a light squeeze. "Higher," she breathed.

He kissed higher, now somewhere in between her knees and her upper thighs. He could smell her arousal from here, heady and sweet. _Fucking_ _Gods_ he wanted to taste her!

He didn't even have to ask this time, "Higher."

He obliged. This time his tongue poked out to lick his way up. He opened his mouth and sucked his way to the new spot in question. This new technique tore a deep moan from her throat.

"Higher."

His hot tongue led the way as his fingers now delicately lifted her skirt so that his lips could explore the new terrain, now _s_ _o_ _fucking_ _close_ to where he wanted to be.

_Force_ _yes_ Rex. Higher. Higher."

_Gods_ she was _begging_. _Fucking_ _begging_ for him. She had _no_ _idea_ what this was doing to him. He had to have her. He just prayed she'd let him taste her.

Higher and higher he went, blazing a wet trail up her thighs to her covered but soaked core. He couldn't hold back anymore. His tongue darted out to lick one long swipe along her underwear, pulling the taste of her into his ravenous mouth. He groaned against her mound, " _Goooods_ Ahsoka."

"Wait."

He again stopped breathing. Oh please let this not be over yet. He wanted to drink her in, just _devour_ her on his thirsty tongue. That brief taste was not enough... he _had_ _to_ _have_ _more_. But this was her game and she held an the cards. He slowly guided his head out from the apex of his goal to see what card she'd play.

She stepped back a pace. She stepped out of her underwear. His heart was going to burst out was pounding so violently. Detonate like a fucking rydonium explosion.

She slid her skirt all the way down and stepped out of it as well, baring her bottom half to his greedy eyes. She moved towards him, watching him stare unabashedly at stopping right in front of him, legs slightly spread and he could see her shiny juices coating her inner thighs. And then she spoke, "Higher and deep inside. That's where I need you."

He let out a broken groan from the back of his raw throat and he eagerly shuffled the final inch forward to press a wet kiss to her soaking cunt. He moaned again before his tongue crept lunged out to taste her. One taste and he was _lost_.

He lapped at her enthusiastically and what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in determination. He was alert for every reaction from her body. Vigilant to all of her sounds and movements, he began to gage what felt good for her. He was a fast learner. His tongue pulsed deep in her throbbing wet heat before coming out to flick her hard clit.

She was already beginning to writhe above him, one of her hands landing on his head and dragging him, oh so willingly, further into her. His hands meanwhile had been latched into her hips, but he finally managed to pry one away to join his mouth in pleasuring her. While his mouth sucked her clit hard, one finger penetrated her drenched core and began to thrust in and out. Her whole body shook hard and she gripped his head with both hands. " _Force_ _yes_ _Rex_! Mmnnnn."

He felt her hips grind into his face seeking more. He added a second finger and she let out a muffled shriek. Her hips began to grind harder and faster on his zealous tongue as he flicked her clit hard and fast, goading her to come apart for him. He alternated between rapid flicks of his tongue and sucking it hard into his mouth, his fingers continuing to pulse in and out of her in time with her grinding hips.

He felt her suddenly stiffen, a shattered scream turn from her lips and a gush of her juices rushed into his waiting mouth. He fervently drank all of her down, tongue and mouth drawing out her white hot orgasm until she began to guide him out of her, body violently shaking from overstimulation. Her legs gave out and he caught her in his arms, her legs now straddling his tightly muscled hips and his sticky face now almost touching hers. Her heavy lidded eyes were focused on his and she lurched forward, her dry lips meeting his wet and tacky ones.

He took charge now, commanding the kiss, his tongue begging entry into her mouth. She opened with a sigh and his tongue immediately danced with hers. He moaned into her mouth, letting her taste herself deep in his throat before nipping her bottom lip. She started at his assertiveness and broke the kiss for a beat before pressing herself flush against him and slamming her lips back into his.

He heard her gasp as she felt his harness throbbing insistently between them. " _Ahsoka_..." he breathed.

Then suddenly her nimble hand was reaching between their sweaty, wanting bodies, fingers ghosting across the engorged head of his cock before dipping down further to wrap around his thick length as best as she could. "* _Aaahhhh_... _Gods_!*" He practically screamed as pleasure ripped through his body like wildfire at her touch.

Then they both froze when they heard it. Footsteps not far from the bend in the hallway approaching their cell. Ahsoka jumped off of him and pulled on her skirt at a speed any clone would be proud of. He kicked her underwear under the bed and threw her cloak to her. She cowered under it in the corner just in time for the guard to see as his footfalls stopped in front of their cell.

"I heard screaming. Is everything in order down here?"

Rex forced his tight vocal cords to work, "Fine. Sometimes breaking them in can be a noisy business." His hard and even voice supported his slaver role, but he couldn't hide his erection now as it was still tenting his battle armor. He was turned at an angle from the guard, just praying that he wouldn't see it or inquire about his weird stance.

He didn't. "OK, just making sure. The queen wants to give this one to Atai once she's more...agreeable. Auction is tomorrow, so get back to work, but don't leave any permanent marks if you can help it." He turned to leave and took his sweet time mounting each stair.

Once he was finally gone, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Their previous moment ruined, the only evidence that remained of their unfinished tryst was Rex's still throbbing erection. They both tried to calm down.

Rex broke the stretching silence. "Ahsoka, I..."

She closed the distance between in long long stride and kissed him, gently this time. He kissed her back, his hesitation and embarrassment abating, returning the same sweetness in his ministrations to her lips and tongue. "Rex, I don't regret it. Not at all. To be honest, I've been attracted to you for a while now. My only regret is that I didn't get to...um...return the favor for you." She blushed sweetly up at him, looking as innocent and tempting as anything he'd ever seen in his life.

His dick was just starting to calm down, but that brought it all the fucking way back to life.

"It's ok Ahsoka. I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me. This was for you. I've been thinking about you for a long time too. This was just perfect."

And it was. _Gods_ _her_ _taste_...

"I'm just gonna hit the fresher right quick then we'll scout a way out, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me Rexter." She leaned up to kiss him one last time before walking a few paces in front of him and then bending over all the way to her toes (she had to know he could see _everything_ , right? ). She picked up her underwear and slowly stepped back into it. He watched her skirt ride up as she tugged her panties on, precum again leaking from his overstimulated cock and he had to jerk his hand back to his side to stop himself from yanking himself out and just getting the fuck off right here and now...

Without further delay, he stepped into the fresher, stripped in record time, turned the spray on and seized his pulsing cock, wasting no time in seeking his long overdue climax. He could still _fucking_ _taste_ her. So sweet and sticky on his lips. He let his tongue run along his lips, pulling any residual arousal back into his panting mouth. He remembered his tongue deep inside her, lapping up every last _delicious_ drop. He couldn't contain his moan, although he did attempt to stifle the sound by biting his lip. He pumped hard and fast with one hand, the other massaging and squeezing his balls urgently. _Gods_ the feel of her delicate hands on his head tempting him in deeper. _Fuck_! He was thrusting his hips frantically now, pounding desperately into his fist, his body beginning to shake in anticipation of orgasm, every muscle flexing with need. He remembered Ahsoka straddling his firm hips, reaching down to grasp him, weeping and ready for her...

And then he was there. His vision went white, his abs clenched hard, and he stuttered forward into the wall with a heavy sound as his legs half gave out with the intensity of it. Thick ropes of his hot semen splattered the wall. He continued to jerk himself, stroking out every last drop of his precious release, a choked moan, " _Aaaaaasoka_! _Nnnngg_!" broken from his mouth.

His breathing finally returned to some semblance of normal and he took a quick moment to wash his pleasure from himself and the walls.

He hadn't lied to her earlier, he was ridiculously pleased about tonight's events and he'd never in his widest dreams even fathomed something so wonderful happening to him. However, he didn't know where things would go from here. He cared deeply for her and it seemed she did for him as well, but they _weren't_ _allowed_ to be together, whether he wanted to or not. So the trick to this was going to be whether he'd just made a big mistake by opening a door to something he could never have, or whether they could somehow make it work.

He shelved his thoughts for now. Nothing to be done about it tonight. Captain Rex was back and they were off to save the Togruta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude during which Ahsoka and Rex process what happened in Zygerria and where they want to go from here. And Ahsoka returns the favor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters.
> 
> Haar'chak! - Damnit!

**Interlude: Ahsoka's POV**

The rest of their mission on Zygerria had been a complete mess, with just about nothing going according to plan. In short, how most of their missions typically went. But, they had all made it out relatively unscathed and they'd managed to rescue the Togruta as well. Now she was finally back on the _Resolute_ , enjoying some much needed quiet solitude in her quarters. With all of the colonists filling the rooms and hallways of the _Resolute_ , it had been hard to find a moment to herself. 

She sat gingerly on her bed, crossed her legs beneath her and took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes and began to center herself in the Force. So much had happened on Zygerria, most of it bad. Witnessing the slavery firsthand, the cruelty with which the Zygerrians ran their empire...well, it was a lot to take in. She was still young and had never seen such things firsthand. It was one thing to read about them in texts or listen to a mission briefing expounding on what was going on there and the importance of stopping it, but it was very much another to see it in person. And then there was the fact that it was _her_ _people_ being sold into slavery. It would have been hard to take in no matter what, but it was that much worse knowing that there were people out there looking to _buy_ people like her. It was a repulsive and terrifying thought. And if all that wasn't enough, there was the mystery of Anakin's past...He wouldn't talk about it in detail, but she understood that he and his family were once slaves. Her heart cracked for a second to think of how much harder it must have been for him. She wished he would open up and share his hurt and pain with her so that she could be there for him. 

Ok this train of thought wasn't helping. She took a few more deep, cleansing breaths and tried again to clear her mind, releasing all of the negative emotions and memories from her short time on that vile planet. She focused on the Force and tried to extricate the positive from the negative. One by one, she let go of the negative thoughts and images that had been accosting her mind. She felt each one being gently swept away in the Force like dandelion fuzz on a warm summer day. She was starting to feel better already.

Now empty of her stressful thoughts, she took a moment to tug on the good tendrils of thought. Any positive memories, feelings and emotions that she could reach, her mind fully open and receptive. The first memory that sprang forward was of how excited she'd felt when she'd first become Anakin's padawan. Her mouth curled into a smile at her remembrance of their first battle together on Christophsis and how annoyed he'd been with her at first. She'd saved his life that day by almost killing him, bringing a wall down around him to crush the droids attacking him. The memory made her chuckle. Picking up this strand of thought, she explored it further, delving into it, focusing her mind on all of the positive things that came out of it.

The images began to morph and suddenly Rex's stoic, handsome face swam to the forefront. She'd met him that day too. She was young, but she remembered the sting of irritation every time he'd called her kid. After all, he probably wasn't much older than her (maybe even younger?) even if he didn't look it. It made her smile now, but it sure hadn't at the time. It had grown on her though, his fond endearment, and she'd since learned to take it as his way of showing he cared for her. He'd smiled at her that day too. Her mind recalled his confident grin, one side of his mouth cocked up as he looked at her. He was so strong, so assured and poised. And good looking. Very good looking.

She'd been drawn to him even then, although she didn't really register it at the time. He'd always been there for her. They'd been on so many missions together...she'd saved him and he'd saved her more times than she could probably count. She couldn't remember when she'd started thinking about him differently, _sexually_ , but she definitely had. Zygerria was really just the spark to the match that was already there, waiting to be lit.

And now she was back there...her mind meandering through those satisfying moments in that cell with him. His hands on her hips, his lips on her thighs, his tongue inside her...

She shivered. She knew she should probably release these memories too, for her own good, or at the very least lock them away for a safer time to peruse them. But she just couldn't. She _wanted_ to re-live it...

She let her mind go, accepting all of the images and sensations that it brought before her, drawing them in deep and pulling them close. It was _overwhelming_. Just the _memories_ of what had happened caused her heartbeat to speed up and her core to moisten. She locked the memories away for now and came back to herself, breathing a little harder than before. It was so intense. It had felt so incredible and so...right.

However, looking back she was glad in a way that they had been interrupted. She certainly hadn't planned on anything like what happened occurring on the mission, or anytime soon if she was honest with herself. Not that she hadn't thought about it...in vivid detail...but during a mission certainly wasn't the time or place for it. Suddenly she was wondering if _he'd_ thought about it...and what _did_ _he_ think about it? He had said it was ok, said that it was great, and he seemed to want it as much as she did. But was it a one-time thing or did _he_ want more too? She knew she did...

After they had escaped the cell and finally completed their mission with Anakin and Obi-Wan, there hadn't been any time for them to talk about what happened. The few times they'd been in each other's space, bringing the Togruta onto the ship and in the briefing room on the _Resolute_ , he had seemed a bit like he was avoiding her. He hadn't looked her way since their...encounter?...and it sent her brain racing trying to figure out what he might be thinking or feeling about it. And now they were on a crowded ship flying through hyperspace so this probably wasn't a good time to talk about it either. But she _really_ needed to know.

Their position was delicate. She was a Jedi and her code was strict, admonishing attachment which would certainly make a relationship difficult. He was a clone and she was his commanding officer, which would probably land him in even bigger trouble than her if someone were to find out. Maybe it wasn't _impossible_ but any relationship would be... _difficult_...at the very least.

But in her heart she knew she wanted more. She wanted more of what they'd shared in Zygerria, more of _whatever_ he wanted to give her. Just more of him. 

She got up from her bed and looked at the small clock on her bedside table - it was 3:40 in the afternoon. Obi-Wan had said that the ride through hyperspace to Kiros should take a couple of hours and they'd begun the jump about 30 minutes ago. That gave her some time if she wanted to try and find Rex for a little chat...

She opened her door, took a deep breath, and set out to find him.

**Rex POV**

Rex was in his office pacing up and down like a caged nexu. Clones didn't have much space to call their own, so his office was his private oasis when he needed a quiet personal place to work out a problem. He knew he was in over his head with this one. What the kriffing Hell had he been thinking? Well, clearly he hadn't been thinking with the right head...He didn't know what to do now that he'd opened this door. 

Since his time with Ahsoka on Zygerria, he couldn't stop thinking about her and what they'd done together. He was thankful that it hadn't tanked the entire mission because his focus certainly hadn't been where it _should_ have been. He was a soldier first and foremost and he had let his guard down, releasing emotions better left locked up. Runaway emotions like that could get him killed, or worse, get Ahsoka killed. It had been easy to convince himself that he was wrong to think about Ahsoka like that, that he was wrong to hope for something more than war in his life while they were still on Zygerria and everything was happening so fast. 

However, now they were back on the ship together, his mind seemed to be constantly pulling up the every erotic image it could access from their time in that cell and taunting him with strategies to make it happen again. In the briefing room, his brain was smacked with an image of him pushing her down on the table and taking her _right_ _there._ Walking to his office he found himself without conscious thought running through plausible scenarios to get her alone, to finish what they'd started...His mind and emotions were at odds with what he knew he _should_ do and what he _wanted_ to do.

His armor wasn't build for erections. He had been uncomfortable during the briefing, but he was in pain now. He tried to banish the filthy thoughts and images from his mind...him kneeling under Ahsoka licking her until she screamed...Ahsoka kneeling in front of _him_...He couldn't fully stop his low moan, though he did muffle it with a hard bite to his bottom lip. "Ah _fuck_ _it_ ," he said and he strode awkwardly to the door and locked it.

His office door was almost never locked so he hoped no one came knocking, but he needed to take care of this before they dropped out of hyperspace and he had to help land the Togruta on Kiros. His mind needed to be on his job. He took his gloves off along with part of the lower half of his armor and blacks, just as much as he needed for a quickie and no more. He fisted his hand around his hard length and purposefully began to stroke himself. He pinched his eyes closed and images of Ahsoka immediately flooded his senses. He allowed himself to play back everything that they did on Zygerria and it transformed from there into what _could_ _have_ _been_ if they hadn't been interrupted...

He was so close already. Hell he'd been close all day. His hand worked faster, thumb rubbing over the head with every few passes, using his precum to lubricate his shaft. He was _almost_ _there_ when he heard the knock on the door.

Every curse in Mando'a ran through his mind. He quietly growled out, "Haar'chak, haar'chak, _haar'chak_!" 

He took a deep breath. "Uh...just a sec," he said loud enough for whoever it was to hear as he began to kit up again as noiselessly as possible. Clones were trained to kit up in under 30 seconds, but in his current state he was sure it took him longer. He grimaced as he latched the codpiece back on, how he was even able to latch it he had no idea, and he made short work of the other pieces. He ambled clumsily to the door and opened it.

_Fuck_. It was Ahsoka. Of course it was.

"Commander!" He stood straight as he could, trying to find a balance between the proper stance and not smashing his dick any further against his cod piece.

"May I come in?" she said demurely. She was blushing. Oh no. Oh no, no, no no, no, this was not good right now.

"Uh, sure Sir." He really hoped she hadn't heard him moan a minute ago. She brushed against him just slightly as she stepped into his office and he shivered at the sensation of her being so close. He closed his eyes for a brief second in a futile attempt to calm his breathing. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

She turned to face him. Gods she was beautiful. She was wearing the form fitting battledress and leggings that he'd seen her wear in countless campaigns before. It hit him hard now how much it suited her. Her rich sienna skin stood stood out against the maroon and her vivid blue eyes were absolutely captivating. His eyes drank in the white facial markings highlighting the planes of her face and her blue and white lekku that hung down just far enough to frame her pert breasts...

He belatedly realized he'd been staring. Embarrassed with himself and frustrated with his lack of control over himself, he blinked, determined to clear his thoughts as he waited for her to speak. She was biting her bottom lip. Oh Gods. That did _terrible_ things to his racing mind and completely undermined his brief failed attempt to clear his traitorous thoughts.

"Rex..." her deep blue eyes locked onto his golden ones. "I wanted to talk to you. About, um, our mission on Zygerria. About...everything that happened when we were alone together in that cell..." 

A pause. He knew she was waiting for him to speak, but this was one skirmish he didn't want to lead.

She bravely took charge, "Rex, what happened on Zygerria...I've been thinking about it...a lot." _Gods, you have no idea how much I've thought about it_ he thought. "I can't stop thinking about it actually." His breath completely halted in his chest. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..." _Uncomfortable_ _was_ _an_ _understatement,_ "but I wanted to tell you that I don't regret anything." He vaguely wondered how long he could last holding his breath. His whole body felt frozen, hanging on every word she was saying. "I meant what I said there: I've liked you for awhile now. I've thought about you... _like_ _that_...before..."her voice trailed off. She was biting her bottom lip again and _oh_ _Gods_ what that was doing to him.

He was still just standing there like a di'kut, mouth probably gaping at her in awe and disbelief. He made a herculean effort to swallow. Yep, his mouth was definitely open for a second there. "Like I said, the last thing I want to do is make this uncomfortable for you," _Fuck, he passed 'uncomfortable' in the briefing room. This was excruciating._ "but I wanted...no I _needed_ to know how you felt about it. If you...if you didn't _like_ _it_ like I did..." _Oh Maker she just said she liked it._ He was sure he was going to crack his carking codpiece in half. "it's ok...you can tell me and we can go back to the way things were. But if...if you liked it too..." she whispered as her large eyes implored him from under her thick lashes. _Gods_ , _do you want me to show you how much I liked it?..._

He didn't even realize that he'd made his way over to her slowly as she was speaking and he now stood close in her space, his body almost touching hers. He was barely breathing. Gods, her lashes were so long. His head had bent without his knowledge, gravitating towards hers and he didn't stop it's progress. Her face was so close now he could count all of her lashes...

Their lips met and all conscious thought was gone. All that was left was instinct. Instinct and a blazing fire tearing through his body, igniting his heart before torching a path straight to his groin. His kiss started off soft even as his senses ignited, his lips barely touching hers, simply sharing her breath and tasting her sigh. Her tongue flickered out to taste his mouth and he opened for her, his own tongue swiftly joining hers. The fire coursing through his body was an inferno, almost more than he could take. He deftly took charge of the kiss, sucking on her tongue and causing her to moan into his mouth.

Her hands began to creep up his shoulders, his pauldron only briefly hindering their advance. His own hands, he realized, had found their way to her hips and latched on, lightly digging into the soft flesh there. Their kiss was deep and passionate now, an electric energy sparking between them with each pass of his tongue along hers. His hands began running up her sides before he caught himself and broke the kiss, her lips chasing his as he pulled back. "Ahsoka," his voice was deep and rumbling, "I...what do you want?" _Karking_ _hell_ _that_ _didn't_ _come_ _out_ _right_. "I mean, what are you looking for here?" _Not much better..._ "Look, I'm sorry, this isn't coming out right..." he tried one more time, "I want you. Bad," _K_ _riff, did he really just say that?_ "But what I'm trying to say here is that I need to know what _you_ want before we go any further." That was about the best he could do at this point and he hoped she understood his meaning through all of that Bantha shit he just spewed out.

She smiled and his heart lifted. "Then we're on the same page." Now his heart was going to jump out of his chest if it didn't explode first. "I want you too." It _had to be_ about to explode. "Ever since the mission, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And you want to know what else I've been thinking about?" _Oh_ _Stars_ he did but his mouth wasn't working anymore. He nodded almost imperceptibly. Her smile grew. He could see her sharp teeth and he tried not to think about how hot it would be if she bit him. She poised herself on her tip toes and her balmy breath tickled his ear, "I've been thinking I want to return the favor." 

His heart had stopped beating. He was sure of it.

"Rex...can I?" She was peering shyly at him through her lashes again, not trying to be provocative this time. She was hesitant, unsure of what he wanted. One of her hands thoughtfully traced the ridges of his breastplate, delicately following the lines of old blaster marks and dents carved into the plastoid. His armor had seen countless battles, many with her, and each mark had a story to tell. Her hand touching them felt _intimate_ , _personal_ , like each trauma to his armor was important to her too. Like _he_ was important to her. 

Her tender, searching touch ventured further down. His eyes were glued to the progress of her fingers, hypnotized as they traveled lower still. They slid over his belt and ran down his kama and he thought for sure his heart would hammer its way out of his chest. She drew her liquid eyes back up to his, but he barely noticed, his own eyes still stalking her hand's progress as it moved lower still...

Her small hand left his kama to run featherlight across the small opening where his blacks appeared between his thighplate and his codpiece. 

He violently shook at the contact of her hand on his blacks and so close to his aching need, his eyes closing for a moment to savor the pleasure of the sensation. He gripped her wrist and held it there a moment while he attempted to calm his erratic breathing. "Hold that thought." He staggered to the door and locked it. This time, there was _no_ _karking_ _way_ he was going to open it for anything less than a full scale evacuation of the ship.

He made his way back to her and kissed her hard. She returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm until they both had to break apart to breathe. Her hand had drifted back to its place on his blacks rubbing smoothly, closer and closer to his codpiece. He groaned deep in his chest. "Ahsoka are you sure? You don't have to..." her hand moved up against the codpiece and one finger slid under the plastiod to run along his length as best as she could reach and he sucked in an unsteady breath. A thoroughly indecent noise escaped his throat at the movement of her fingers and his forehead slumped shakily against her montrals.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. I _want to_. Please?"

He nodded before his head dropped further to her shoulder and he kissed her neck. It was sloppy and uncoordinated but he just needed _something_ to ground him to the reality of this The reality of her, here and now, and _wanting_ _him_ like he wanted her. The sweet taste of her, mingled with the salt of her sweat made his head spin. His tongue began to explore every inch of her long neck while his ears picked up the sounds of latches clicking and magnetic holds releasing as his armor came apart piece by piece. Once she had taken off the upper part of his armor, he had to break his kisses to help her with his belt and kama.

The codpiece was next and he suddenly felt like a shiny at his first battle. What if she didn't like what she saw? What if he shot off before she even got her hands on him? Both of these things were entirely possible right now and all at once he was hit with a feeling he was unfamiliar with: nervousness. Her fingers were pushing at the latch and it popped open, the opposite latch soon following suit with a soft _pop_.

He sighed in relief as his erection sprang free, before his nerves came back full force, settling like a rock in his gut. But they were banished in an instant as her hand reached out tentatively to touch him. She moaned with him, both forgetting about the rest of his armor for the moment. Her touch was soft and considering, trying to learn his body and what he liked. It wasn't necessary really. He liked _it all._ The light touch of her hand alone was threatening to undo him. _Anything_ she wanted to do was going to be more than fine with him.

She reached up with the hand that wasn't fondling him to search for the release for his blacks. His hand found hers and led her to the seal at the back of his neck before releasing her hand, dropping his own heavily back to her hip. She slowly began to bring it down. "Is this ok?" she breathed.

_"Gods yes,"_ he shuddered into her montrals as his fingers spasmed briefly on her hip.

Once his neck was free, she planted her lips on it in a soft kiss. It was barely there, but the simple _awareness_ of her soft lips on his body sent a shiver rippling down his spine and sent more blood to pool in his engorged and aching cock. Reading his positive reaction, she kissed each new piece of skin as it was laid bare before her. She exposed his tense, muscled body slowly, dragging the fabric down as her eyes followed along, drinking in each new section revealed to her. As she reached his stomach, she let go of his blacks to get on her knees and remove the rest of his plates.

He wanted to help her, wanted to bend down and tear them off along with the rest of his blacks, but he couldn't move. At first he had a panicked thought that she was holding him there with the Force, but he quickly realized it was actually because his nerves had returned. He would soon be completely naked before her, stripped of all the walls he'd built up, no barriers between them anymore. Part of him was so afraid to take that step. Part of him was terrified not to.

She was teasing his blacks down again, pausing when the fabric hit his hips, both of them holding their breaths. She tugged it the rest of the way down, easing it carefully over his throbbing erection.

He held his breath, eyes clenched shut, too anxious to face her reaction. That breath was hauled forcefully from his lungs in a long groan as her silky and indulgent lips brushed against the glistening head of his cock, causing it to jump. Her hand timidly lifted to wrap around the base to hold it still as her lips again made soft contact with his leaking head. His eyes were fully open now, focused on her actions, more turned on than he's ever been in his life. This time her tongue peeked out, tasting him and coaxing some of his essence into her mouth. _Karking Gods_ he wasn't going to last. Her tongue flitted out again to make a small wet circle around the head then dropping just a bit lower to circle the base of the head as well. He was panting and sweating like he'd just run 5 miles in full kit. He was using every muscle in his body to fight the urge to just let go. He wanted to savor this moment, and for her experience to be more than one quick lick before he exploded on her.

She, however, seemed to be doing everything in her power to make him unravel. She had opened her mouth now to suck on the head, taking her time, her tongue teasing his opening, gathering all of his precum and swallowing it down. He moaned low and deep, his hands at his sides, apprehensive that any more stimulation would wrench his oncoming orgasm from his shaking body. 

She'd begun to bob her head up and down his iron length now and it was all he could do not to thrust. It felt _sooo kriffing good_. She looked up at him, a shy glance between those so long eyelashes, her cheeks hallowed out and sucking, her gaze inquiring whether he was enjoying it. " _Fuuuck_. _Gods yes Ahsoka..."_

"Mnnnn," she hummed around him and his hands jerked up to her montrals to hang on. The tingle of her satisfied hum combined with the delicious pressure of his mouth was becoming too much. He stroked her montrals, hoping he hadn't hurt her when he impulsively grabbed them, eyes jamming shut as he attempted to re-gain control of his completely wrecked body. He was not about to unload his blaster this early like some horny new batcher. He focused on calming his breathing instead of the amazing sensations she was causing with her mouth.

Unfortunately, this only seemed to spur her on. She re-doubled her efforts on his shaft, moving faster, her tongue sliding along the underside of his dick, going deeper each time. He gave up on controlling his breathing and tried a new tactic, focusing instead on stroking her montrals and down to her twisting lekku. When he reached the tips, he tugged them gently and felt her gasp against his shaft. Smirking, he added some pressure of his own, tugging on them and relishing in the moan escaping her lips.

Not one to be outdone in his challenge, she brought her other hand up to pump the base of his shaft while her throat took in the rest. "Fucking _Maker_!" he growled as his hips began to twitch with the motion of her hand. He felt her smile against his dick and the thought that she was _enjoying_ watching him losing control was almost enough to topple him. _Gods_ he wanted to lose control...

She was moving fast now, like she could sense he was close, hand pumping at his base, almost too hard. But he liked that extra pressure, that little extra twinge sending fire racing down his spine. He pinched her lekku tips and she sucked hard around him. The sudden sharp draw of her mouth on him goaded his hips into action. He began to thrust in and out of her warm mouth shallowly, the control he now had encouraging him to seek his pleasure fully. He was aware still that he didn't want to hurt her, but his brain was rapidly shutting down as his orgasm loomed seductively in front of him. _So close_...

He was just about to close his eyes again and try one last time to rein in his pleasure, when he saw her other hand reach between her own legs and her wrist begin to move in time with the hand pumping his convulsing shaft. The thought of her honeyed wetness coating her fingers as she reached for her own climax was too much. He'd been holding back all day and he couldn't take it anymore. It was just _too karking much_.

His climax was so sudden and savage he didn't even have time to warn her. His hands tightened on her lekku tips, pinching them involuntarily as his body spasmed. He was pretty sure he screamed her name as his hips wildly jerked, yanking his cock deep into her throat as he emptied hot ropes of his cum into her. She was still pumping him, edging more and more, _every last fucking drop,_ of his salty and musky release into the wet heat of her mouth. His breathing erratic and his eyes as wide as droid poppers, he focused on her face. She was gulping him down, concentration lining every plane of her face, her hand moving so rapidly between her legs. He watched in amazement as she pulled her mouth from him with a wet _pop,_ throwing her head back, a strangled, stuttered, version of his name coming out in a breath as her own body prepared to climax. 

He dropped to his own knees, desperate to taste himself on her mouth, desperate to taste _her_ again...His lips crashed clumsily into hers, uncoordinated and still reeling from his powerful orgasm. He tasted himself, sharp and tangy on her tongue and he moaned deep into her throat. Her hand was frantically rubbing between her thighs, he was so close to her now, he could feel her wrist bump into his inner thigh on every pass. He caught her wrist, stilling her movements with his firm grip and she whimpered, her eyes darting between his own and his hand.

He inched himself on his knees just that tiniest bit closer to her so that every part of him that could be was touching her body. He pitched forward and begged into her ear, " _Please._ Let me..."

Her head fell onto his shoulder in submission to his request, and he wrapped both hands around her firm ass then hauled her body onto his, her hips straddling his waist and her arms around his neck. He kissed her everywhere he could reach, wet, sloppy, and almost more desperate than her. He sucked on her lekku as his hand slid down her still covered body to reach under her skirt...

He moaned with her as one thick and calloused finger entered her dripping folds. He had no idea what he was doing, but if ever he had a goal it was to get her off right now and watch her come undone. At first he just plunged his finger in and out, but he quickly adapted, trying new angles, rubbing new places inside her, dissecting her reactions for every encouraging noise, until he had her grinding on his hand.

" _More_..."

_Oh_ _fuck._ He inserted another finger and sped up his movements, his other hand digging into her ass to hold her in place. His mouth found hers and he kissed her roughly, passionately, unable to dampen his enthusiasm. 

" _Oh Force Rex_!" she whimpered.

He pulsed his fingers as deep as they would go, hitting a new spot in her that had her hips uncontrollably jerking against his hand. His thumb began to rub her clit at the same time, hard and fast.

Her body shuddered and she bit his neck _hard_ making him groan in pleasure against her sensitive lekku. Her whole body was shaking wildly as she rode out her orgasm, his hand never ceasing it's movements. Her movements became more erratic and she whimpered again, " _Rex...mmm...don't stop!"_ He wouldn't. He was licking her neck now, catching every drop of sweat. Suddenly she bit him again, even harder this time, drawing a little blood with her sharp teeth, as she muffled a scream into his neck. Her body jerked and spasmed as she came a second time, the rush of her fluid running down his wrist. He kept going, not wanting to stop until she was completely sated. Her movements finally slowed, his hand matched her pace, slowing and finally halting his movements. He pulled his hand out and licked it clean of her sweet taste before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

They stayed like that for what felt like many minutes and a heartbeat at the same time before either moved or spoke. "That was...amazing," Ahsoka finally purred.

"Mmm, yes. It was. Thank you for that. You didn't have to do that, but I'm not gonna deny I'm glad you did."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I'm glad I did too." She pressed her lips softly to the bite marks on his neck. "I'm sorry I bit you."

"Don't be. It was nice. I mean, I liked it."

"You did?"

"Mm-hm." He nuzzled into her neck and lightly nipped her skin. She gasped. "It was exciting for me. I liked it a lot actually," he rumbled, the hum causing her lekku to tremble.

A loud knock on the door immediately silenced any further teasing or conversation. Ahsoka jumped off his lap and dove under his desk while he scrambled to put himself back together. "Sir, you in there?" It was Kix. "Rex?"

"Yeah, I'm here, just give me a sec," he stumbled trying to get his boot back on and rammed his shoulder into the wall.

"You ok in there Sir?"

" _Yes_ ," he snapped. He calmed himself, "Yes, sorry, be right there." All of his pieces finally back on and arranged in the right places, he opened the door. "Sorry about that...um...fell asleep doing a report."

Kix looked like he wasn't quite convinced, but he let it slide. "The General sent me to let you know we'll be dropping out of hyperspace in 10. He wants you to head to the loading bay to help everyone off when we land."

"On my way, just need to, uh, file the datapad."

"I can do that Sir! I'm on my way to -"

"No! Uh, no. It's on my way, so thanks but no worries. I've got it."

"Yes, Sir." He could see Kix's eyes drift to his bite mark, not quite hidden beneath his blacks. Kix opened his mouth to speak, but Rex pretended he didn't see it and closed the door.

Once he heard the footsteps recede down the hallway, he stepped to his desk where Ahsoka was already crawling out. He helped her up. "That was close," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, too close. Kix is a good man. I think we're ok for now. I'd better get down to the loading bay though..." He wanted to say more, but he didn't know _what_ to say. _See you soon_ wasn't right. Neither was _we'll talk later_ because he never really knew when duty would grant him the chance. He wanted to see her again, like this or any way that he could really, but he just stood there, like a complete di'kut, fumbling for the right words until she jumped in to save him.

"As soon as I get time, I'll find you, or if you get time first, you find me. Deal?"

His smile was immediate, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude before Onderon. Teasing, military kink, 69 and all sorts of good things in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars of any of it's characters :(
> 
> mesh'la - beautiful
> 
> Gedet'ye - please
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gaan darasuum - I want you (guessing on this translation)
> 
> Udesii - calm down, take it easy
> 
> Copaani gaan? - need a hand?

**Ahsoka POV**

Time was just not on her side. 

Since her "chat" with Rex in his office over a month ago, neither had been able to catch a free moment to seek out the other. She'd been sent on a secret mission to Raxus with Padmé to try and negotiate a peace treaty with the Separatists, Rex had been shipped off to Ryloth, and Obi-Wan had faked his own death and gone undercover. So much had happened lately...

Unbidden, recent memories flashed across her mind and a familiar twinge of guilt squirmed around in her gut.

_Lux Bonterri jumped gracefully down from the stone staircase he was perched on and stalked slowly up to her in that beautiful garden on Raxus._

_She'd challenged, "I'm the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I?"_

_"Well...yes."_

_"Look at me. I'm not so bad, am I?"_

She'd meant it in a serious context, just trying to convince him that people of the Galactic Republic weren't the enemy. His response...well, more the _way_ that he'd said it...had completely caught her off guard.

_"No...not bad at all."_

_Moving closer, his eyes trapping hers, his arm raising and his fingers then sliding down her arm, her head following their progress in a stunned daze until his hand dropped idly back to his side. His eyes never letting go of their hold on hers, sensing that if he released them the spell would be broken. He stepped closer to whisper just inches from her face, "Look at me...am **I**_ _so bad?"_

She had shivered then, unable to stop it, so unaccustomed to that type of attention. She shivered now at the reminiscence of it. The guilt again wriggled around in her stomach at the memory and it almost made her ill. She hadn't _wanted_ to like the attention he was showing her, but Force help her she did. She wanted it to be Rex coming on to her like that. Brazenly and assertively, and where _anyone_ could walk in on it. Like on Zygerria. Like in his office...But Rex hadn't been there with her on Raxus and she couldn't deny that it felt good to be wanted, to feel attractive.

And then it didn't help that Lux was attractive. He knew it too and he was playing her like a chindinkalu flute. The guilt continued to churn inside of her, twisting her stomach in knots.

_Dinner that night had been enjoyable. Mina Bonterri and Padmé chatted animatedly, catching up on all of the things they'd missed since their political paths diverged years ago. Lux kept looking in her direction, smiling tantalizingly at her. They spoke a little, but Ahsoka tried to focus on Mina and Padmé, still distracted by his forwardness in the garden and refusing to let her guard down again._

_After dinner, he'd offered to show her to her room. She'd wanted to decline, but it had felt impolite so she'd reluctantly accepted. He'd walked close by her side in a somewhat awkward silence until they'd reached her door. She'd reached for the handle and his hand had reached for hers. She'd frozen and she could feel the weight of his eyes on her, awaiting her response to his boldness. She'd pulled her hand back and he'd stepped away, letting her grab the handle and slide the door open. She had chanced a glance at his face before stepping inside, wishing only to be courteous by thanking him for walking her to her door, but that look in his eyes was **trouble** and she'd quickly turned away and stepped into her room, closing and bolting the door and the temptation behind her. _

The rest of the trip had been uneventful as they'd left the next morning. She had tried to avoid thinking about Lux and trying to define her feelings at the time, but now she felt as though she needed to sort things out. Reflecting back on what had happened between her and Lux on Raxus, there was definitely a spark between them, but it didn't feel like the same spark she felt around Rex. Being around Rex was completely intoxicating. Rex gave her this all-consuming feeling, like fire burning her up inside, but oddly dichotomously also like a shell protecting her from being burnt. He made her feel excited, content, safe, important, all of the things she'd ever wanted to feel. The spark with Lux didn't really compare, but it somehow still made her feel guilty all the same. She felt ashamed that she'd felt _anything_ _at_ _all_ for Lux and it was eating her up inside. She pushed her retrospections to the side, uncrossed her legs and stood up, making her way purposefully to her door.

Rex was finally back from Ryloth, but he'd been in medical with most of his unit since his return. It was late now and most of the ship was sleeping, but she was anxious to see him again and to make sure that he was ok. And if he _was_ ok, to maybe also spend a bit of time with him alone...

**Rex POV**

He hated being in medical. To be fair, he did have a broken rib or two, a deep blaster laceration down his back, and a smattering of smaller scrapes, burns, and bruises as souvenirs of his time on Ryloth. He probably _should_ be in medical, but it didn't change the fact that he just _hated_ it. Well, that wasn't entirely the truth. What he actually hated was being idle. He was _wasting time_ here when he could be out there _fighting_ where he belonged. His limbs were itching for action, his mind refusing to relax. He had just managed to gain a sitting position, when the medical droid reached his bed and firmly guided him back down against the pillow. He grimaced, equal parts pain and frustration. "You need to stay still and rest. Don't worry sir, you'll be back to blasting things again in no time," advised the medical droid sardonically. Rex fought his annoyance and grunted in resigned acquiescence as he allowed the droid to steer him back down flat on his sore back on the cot.

It was late, probably after midnight, and his brothers in the medical wing were all sleeping. He'd insisted that they all be treated first before he had allowed the droid to assess his own injuries. He was tough and he would heal. His brothers came first. He huffed out a restless and disgruntled noise through his nose as he slightly shifted in a fruitless attempt to find a less painful position. May as well be comfortable if he was going to have to stay here overnight. Satisfied with his obedience, the droid floated off down the row of cots, making sure all of his other patients were at ease and resting before ending it's journey at the far end of the room and powering down for a re-charge.

The soft _whoosh_ of the med bay door opening was music to his ears. _Oh please let it be someone to get me out of this kriffing hell._

It was Ahsoka, looking at him like a ray of sunshine in this dreary and sterile medical wing. He smiled at her as she walked confidently towards him, ignoring the pain shooting down his spine and spidering across his chest as he once again ignored the medical droid's advice and sat up on his cot. She reached his bed and sat down beside him, studying his face and posture, still smiling but alert for any indication that he was hurt. "Hey kid," he whispered, gently knocking his sore shoulder against hers, successfully coaxing her smile wider at the familiar endearment. "You come to get me outta here?" 

"Hmm. That all depends. What's in it for me?" she taunted playfully. 

"Oho! So that's how you wanna play this, hm? Well, I'm game. You spring me from here and you can name your price," he winked at her. He'd really needed this. This light playfulness and banter with her. He knew he probably _should_ stay in medical, but this was so much better...

"Name my price, huh?"

_Ah fuck_. Maybe this was a dangerous game to play with her after all. She was looking at him with those big liquid eyes now and they were glinting with a _sinfulness_ that he wouldn't have thought possible of her. He was suddenly aware that he was naked from the waist up and that her bare shoulder was resting against his own. He swallowed, realization also hitting him that he was rapidly hardening at the very _idea_ of what her terms for release from the med bay might be. Well, if his body was up to it, then he would accept whatever terms she had in mind. Shit, he hoped his battered body was up for it. He knew at least part of it was. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Hmm, ok. Lets get you out of here first and then we can find someplace private to...negotiate the terms for your _release_." 

_Oh_ _shit_ he was really in trouble now. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him and she was way too kriffing good at it. _But_ _two_ _can_ _play_ _at_ _this_ _game_.

His fingers slipped in between hers and he twisted his body so that his lips brushed her montral, ignoring the sharp, burning pain that raced down his spine at the twist in his body, "Mm, that sounds _really_ _good_ ," he purred. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and his stubble grazed her sensitive lekku. He felt her shiver and his confidence perked up as he smirked against her, "But you'd better watch out," he planted a light kiss to her lekku, "I'm pretty resourceful and if you're not careful I might have our positions reversed and I'll have _you_ _at_ _my_ _mercy_." He was rewarded with a soft whimper so he continued, "And when that happens," he rumbled kissing his way down her neck, "I'll either be nice and give it to you easy, or..." he paused, feeling her rapid pulse through her neck as he sucked on it.

"Or...or what?" she breathed.

"Or... _make_ _you_ _beg_ _for_ _it,"_ he growled before biting her neck, causing her to moan. His hand slapped over her mouth and he whispered into her trembling lekku, _"Shhh. Not_ _here_."

"O-okay." She shakily stood, bringing him with her and starting to lead him on tiptoes from the room. _Oh yeah, this was going to be way better than staying in medical..._

**Ahsoka POV**

This had been _exactly_ what she needed right now. Just seeing him made her heart leap. When she was with him it wasn't a spark, it was _a wildfire_. That first glance of him with his shirt off, muscles tensed across his chest and his biceps on display for her, the arousal had been immediate and intense, a flood of heat and wetness directly to her core. She had been proud of herself and her maybe-not-so-subtle teasing. She had watched his eyes widen at her implications, desire flashing behind those golden irises, accepting her game but raising the stakes with his scandalous words...

She shuddered. His hand in hers, she led him to her room. Anakin and Obi-Wan were at the Senate guarding Senator Amidala after a rumor of a threat to her safety had surfaced a couple of days ago and she didn't expect them back for a few more days still. That meant this wing of the Resolute would be the most isolated tonight. Perfect. 

Once inside, she wasted no time in closing the door and leaning up to kiss him passionately, the force of her desire making her rough as she assertively shoved him up against the wall. As riled up as her emotions were right now, she didn't miss it when his face screwed up in an expression that was decidedly more pain than pleasure. Her lust immediately dampened as she realized he probably _was_ actually hurt and maybe she shouldn't have removed him from the medical wing after all...

"I'm sorry Rex," she said against his lips as she pulled away. "You seemed ok. I didn't think you were really seriously injured..."

His breathing was a bit ragged and she hoped it was more from her kiss than any injuries she hadn't seen yet. "It's ok. I'm ok. Just a few broken ribs and some scratches. Nothing we can't work around..." His lips chased hers in an effort to pick up where they'd left off but she pulled back a bit further.

"A few broken ribs?? That's serious Rex! I should get you back to the med bay..."

" _Ahsoka_ ," his hands had gripped her hips and he pulled her tight against him, "Trust me. I'm _fine_. I don't need the med bay. _I_ _need_ _this_." She could feel his hardness pressing insistently against her stomach and it made her moan.

She wanted him _so badly_ right now, but she knew this was wrong. He was really, actually hurt and her first priority had to be taking care of his injuries. That gave her an idea. A slightly reckless idea, but one she was willing to take a chance on if he was game. _Maybe there was a way to do both things at the same time..._

"Remember back in the med bay, you said you'd agree to my terms for your release?"

His hands loosened for a split second on her hips before tightening again, his head dropping to her montral, "Mm. I remember you saying we'd _negotiate_ some terms. Unless of course I got my hands on you first and then I get to name the terms."

Her heartbeat went crazy and she sucked in a breath. This side of him was new. She found that she liked it. _A lot_. "How about you hear me out on this. I think you'll find my terms to your... _complete_ _satisfaction_." 

"Hm," he hummed against her lekku, "That sounds tempting. So tell me what you're thinking and I'll let you know if it'll _satisfy_ me."

_Whoa_. He was really in a mood tonight and it was doing absolutely humiliating things to her body right now. Her heartbeat and breathing were completely out of control and she _knew_ she had soaked through her panties already and he hadn't even really touched her yet. She was absolutely kriffing positive that if he kept talking like this, she'd come without him even having to touch her. She tried to rein in her desire for a moment and only marginally succeeded, "O-okay. Um," his hand had flexed on her hip, gripping it harshly and yanking her harder against him, while his own hips began to rub his heavy erection back and forth slowly against her stomach, " _Force_ Rex!" She could feel her arousal begin to actually drip down her inner thighs. Him being in charge was maybe the hottest thing she'd ever experienced and she lost herself in it, completely forgetting that _she_ was supposed to be the one calling the shots here. 

His tongue was slowly tracing every throbbing vein in her lekku up to her montral as he mumbled, "I'm waiting to hear your idea. I want to hear how you want to _satisfy_ _me_."

_Force_. _What the hell did they give him in the med bay?_ She shakily took a breath, her knees wobbling at his deep voice demanding an answer from her, "M-maybe I can h-heal your injuries.," he sucked the tip of her lekku into his mouth, " _Force!_ T-then you won't have to go back to-to medical."

His movements stopped for a second before he picked up where he left off, "Can you really do that?" He nipped the very tip of her lekku.

"Y-yes," she squeaked.

"Then I'm game. But I'll warn you, some of my injuries are in very... _sensitive_...places. You up for that kid?" The hand that was locked on her hip slid teasingly around to her front and slipped gracefully between her legs. Her moan was needy and completely _lewd_ and honestly it wouldn't have been out of place in a holoporn, but she didn't care at this point. Maker she just wanted him to keep touching her like that. "So wet already," he breathed into her skin, "You like this don't you?" All she could do was nod and grind her hips frantically against his hand. "Hm? I couldn't hear you...Do you like this, mesh'la?" 

"Yes, yes!"

"Do you need more?"

_"Yes, yes, yes please!"_

He chuckled low against her neck as his fingers deftly tugged her tights down just a few inches and they slipped effortlessly in under her panties. The barrier now gone, those large and _wonderful_ fingers increased their pace, rubbing her hard and fast, two sliding inside with no resistance and his thumb brushing her clit. That was literally all it took. She came _hard_ all over his hand, gripping his shoulders, her nails raking across his skin as he moaned into her neck, enjoying the sharp pain she was causing him. Her orgasm raced through her body, clenching powerfully around his deft fingers, as his steady hand worked her through each wave until she finally began to calm.

She trembled as he pulled his fingers out. His eyes were holding hers hostage, demanding her attention as he slowly drew his hand up to his mouth. Then, knowing she was mesmerized and staring, he closed his eyes and sucked on each finger in turn, letting small noises of pleasure fall from his lips at each taste. "Mmm. So good mesh'la."

She didn't know where this Rex had been all her life, but _oh Force_ was she enjoying him now. Maybe too much. He'd definitely have to stop talking if she was going to have any chance of successfully Force healing his injuries. Her legs finally felt strong enough to stand on, so she prised her nails out of his shoulders, registering his small wince as she did so, and pulled back a step. Ignoring his erection, hard and obvious and barely contained in his blacks, she took a deep breath, "Ok hotshot, lets get this going. Where does it hurt?"

**Rex POV**

Following her lead and ignoring his own need for now he replied, "There's a blaster burn on my back. Maybe start there?" He watched her hungrily, not bothering to hide the burning want from his gaze. She slid gracefully around behind him and began to examine his back, her delicate hands smoothing over his skin, running along the grooves of his muscles from his broad shoulders all the way down to the blaster burn. It would have been really sensual if that damn blaster burn didn't sting so much. 

He felt her warm breath tickle down his spine and her hands still, barely there, just above the burn. He knew she hadn't done much Force healing and he'd have probably been safer back with the medical droid, but he hadn't wanted to stop what they were doing. Fuck he'd missed her so much he wasn't sure he'd have been able to stop. He felt as much as heard her soft voice against his now very tense back, "This might tingle a bit." He braced himself and at first he barely felt anything. Then came the sensation she'd described as "tingling." Tingling was probably as good a description as any for it, as he couldn't think of any other way to classify the strange feeling. He tried to hold very still as she worked behind him. There was no pain as her hands came down to rest over the area where the burn was and her fingers fanned out to rub over the surrounding area. Now that it didn't hurt anymore, he allowed his body to relax into her touch, to savor the feel of her fingers running along his naked back. He felt her soft lips press featherlight against the spot where the burn had been. "All done back here soldier. Where to now?"

Hearing her call him "soldier" for some reason right now was very hot. Very _very_ hot. He was sure she felt the violent shiver that shot down his back. His erection twitched in sympathy as he recalled some of his recent fantasies in which she was in control, ordering him to do very dirty things to her...

"Hm. So I get to tell you where I want your lips on me?"

He felt her freeze and return the shudder. "Not this time. Healing first and then we can negotiate more."

With difficulty, he wrenched his mind from the gutter, "Got a couple 'a broken ribs. Lower right side." He heard some rustling behind him and his mind jumped to hyperdrive, pretty sure he knew what that sound was. _Gods he hoped he knew what that sounds was_. And when she glided back around to the front his eyes blew wide when he realized that he _was_ _right_. She was naked now. Fully naked and standing in front of him, biting her bottom lip nervously awaiting his reacting to her daring.

Her beautiful body on display _just for him._ His eyes drifted heavily over it all, up and down, up and down, repeatedly caressing every detail her. The unique white markings that highlighted her face were all over her body as well, he could count them all now. Little white diamonds, lightning bolts, swirls and lines, seemingly placed in such a way that they accentuated every curve of her lithe body, lured his gaze to everything forbidden and then trapped it there. He was so entranced he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He could only stare helplessly, breathing like he'd just run the length of the _Resolute_ at full speed, in full gear, and carrying a 100 pound weight on each of his broad shoulders.

His reaction seemed to calm her nerves and bring her playfulness back, "Like what you see, Trooper?" His erection fucking _throbbed_ at that. _Gods yes. Please ask me to show you how much._ "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you touch me again."

"Gedet'ye!" he begged. She had cocked her head a little to the side at his exclamation and it was only then that he realized he'd spoken in Mando'a. She smiled and sauntered closer, her hands now ever so lightly touching his shoulders, delicately following the lines of every muscle down from there to his chest and then further, shifting her caress to his right side. Her hands were gentle, so soft, ghosting along his scarred and tight skin it almost tickled. Her head was nestled in the crook of his shoulder now, her body pressing deliciously up against his as her hand began to slowly add more pressure to her movements until he grunted and his body convulsed lightly in pain, her fingers finally finding his broken ribs.

She breathed into his neck, "Hold still. This one will take a minute." He tried to control his breathing and keep still, closing his eyes and focusing on her closeness, her caring and companionship and trying to ignore how _very_ , _very_ arousing this was for him. The tingle was a little more of a sting this time, digging deep in his chest and along where he knew his ribs were. If he focused on the sensation, he could actually _feel_ his bones mending back together, the cracks melting away. It took longer than his back, but if he was honest with himself, time had almost lost all meaning as long as her body would stay sealed against his just like this. His hands wound their way around her back, holding her impossibly closer as she relaxed into him now finished with her difficult task.

Her lips skimmed along his neck and collar before her tongue peeked out to taste his sweat, causing his high-strung body to shudder and a moan to seep out. His hands dropped lower, memorizing her spine as they landed on her firm ass before he gripped it with force and yanked her up against him. He felt her suck in a breath at his roughness, heard her low moan, before she murmured against his chest, " _Patience_ Captain." He was sure she would feel his precum leak out at that, even through his blacks, his erection smashed as it was between their bodies. "Don't get too excited," _Too late for that._ "I don't think I'm quite finished with you yet," He stilled, his hands tightening on her ass, unable to stop his body's reaction to her tortuous words but trying _so_ _fucking hard_ to do as she asked. _Like her good soldier_. He groaned low at the effort it was taking to hold back.

She was kissing her way down his panting chest now, lingering over his nipple which she stopped to suck into her wet mouth before moving on. _Karking hell_ he wasn't going to last, he just knew it. He was ready to shoot _now_. Her hands wandered, following her body further and further down, skating across his lower abs, making him tense against her palm, sliding down his thighs, causing his taught muscles to flex in need at the touch. She stopped there, her hands on his thighs and her face across from his pulsing cock to look up at him through those long eyelashes of hers and his hands balled into fists, fighting with everything he had to stay still. That seemed to be what she wanted because she smiled wickedly up at him, "Good boy." _Fuck, fuck, **fuck**_ **.**

At that, she lowered his blacks all the way and his shaky hand braced on her shoulder, afraid he actually might lose his balance at this point, as he stepped completely out of them. He stood completely still, fists back at his side, white knuckled and trembling, awaiting her next move. She licked her lips. _She kriffing licked her lips_ , staring at him like a hungry rancor stalking it's next meal. The light glinted off her sharp feral teeth and his hardness twitched in _aching_ _want_ , pulsing out more sticky precum and letting it dribble slowly down his shaft and all the way to the course blonde hairs at the base. _He wasn't going to move. He wasn't..._

"Lay down." _No problem. His legs might have given out any second anyway_. He clambered gracelessly to the floor and hastily arranged himself flat on his back, looking expectantly up at her. She gave a soft laugh, "You could lay down on the bed you know."

_Yeah, that would have been the smart move._ He got up and moved awkwardly to the bed, laying down again, much more comfortably this time, ready, _so ready_ for whatever she had planned. 

She moved towards him, allowing his eyes to roam shamelessly over her body as she inched closer. She lifted one leg, his eyes fixated on the glimpse she offered him of her drenched core before the other leg joined it and she was kneeling on the bed between his thick thighs. He remained still, holding his breath now, eager, _so fucking eager_ , for her next move.

She didn't make him wait long, her so soft hands blazing a trail of fire up his thighs, his muscles rippling under her touch, until she reached his hips. She bent down to kiss his right hip and his whole body jumped at the light contact. "Hmm. I thought I sensed another injury," she purred against his sensitive skin. He didn't even know he had an injury there...must be a small cut from his recent battles. He hadn't noticed it with his larger and more pressing wounds. "Don't worry," she hummed, kissing oh so lightly along his hip and slightly closer to his groin, "I'll take _good_ _care_ of you trooper." Her lips sent little tingles of pleasure all throughout his body and his engorged erection was throbbing desperately at her words and leaking helplessly in anticipation of some relief. Her relentless teasing was going to be the death of him, he was fucking sure of it.

Her hands rubbed seductively over the small cut on his hip as she worked, the tingles multiplying and his mind trying so hard not to focus on her hot mouth as it began drifting closer to his twitching cock. As the tingles dissipated, he felt her warm lips on him and he let out a filthy broken moan that echoed his relief at the gentle brush of her lips.

He felt her rearrange herself so that she was straddling his broad thigh, rubbing her soaked core back and forth against him, her wetness dripping down his leg. Her hard clit was bumping his knee with each pass and coercing a moan from her own mouth. It was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. His hands came up to grip her hips, guiding her movements over his thigh and feeling her answering wetness drip further down his flexing muscles. Her head was bent, mouth still teasing the head of his over-stimulated dick, but when he gripped her hips, she stopped completely and removed her head, pulling up to look at him. "Hands down Captain," she ordered smoothly, for all the world like she didn't know that this was the absolute fucking hottest thing that's **_ever_** kriffing happened to him and asking him to stand down was tantamount to torture. He let out an embarrassingly needy whimper as he reluctantly released his grip and lowered his hands. _She didn't tell him he couldn't speak..."Gedet'ye. Ni kar'tayl gaan darasuum."_ He belatedly realized he's reverted back to Mando'a again and he struggled to find the words in Basic, "Please. _Gods_ I want you. Please."

"Udesii." He sucked in a sharp breath at her speaking his native language. Just when he didn't think this could get _any karking hotter._ "Copaani gaan?" she smirked devilishly as she reached between them to grip the base of his aching shaft. She held her hand exasperatingly still, applying just the slightest bit of pressure. _Holy **fucking** **Maker**! _His whole body was convulsing with the effort to keep still, sure he was going to detonate any minute with or without any movement on her part. He knew she had him right where she wanted him. Now the only question was _what did she want with him_...

**Ahsoka POV**

She had him right where she wanted him. Looking down at his rigid and trembling features, she could tell she was breaking him down, that he was reaching the end of his very sizeable limits of restraint, and the control she now had was _empowering_.

In truth, she had control like this every time that they were on the battlefield together. If she told him or any of his fellow troopers to go jump in front of a cannon, they would, without hesitation, because they trusted her and her fellow Jedi. But this was something altogether different. He was somehow trusting her even more now, completely bare before her, complying with every command at the expense of his own raging need. It was an intoxicating feeling to know that he wanted her so badly, but he'd hold back for her until she was ready. _Oh, but I'll make sure your well rewarded for your patience Captain_. 

She was ready. His eyes were transparently _pleading_ with her to make a move. To offer some kind, _any_ _kind_ of relief. She almost felt guilty for a moment as she removed her hand from it's soft grip around his throbbing shaft. The noise that was torn from his throat at her retreat was pitiful and pained and she knew he was about to snap. _Ok Captain, time to reward your patience_...

"Captain!" she watched as his cock jolted hard against his stomach as she addressed him in a commanding tone, "On my command..." his eyes were clenched shut, his knuckles white and shaking at his sides. She reversed her body with one deft movement so that her knees were now planted on either side of his head, her skin just barely tickling the stubble on his cheeks and her head brazenly facing his swollen and weeping cock. She leaned forward, her warm breath gusting against the head of it, " _make me scream._ " She lunged forward, taking half his length into her mouth all at once and setting a rapid and dominating pace.

His hips plunged forward, forcing himself deeper into her mouth, causing her to gag and her throat to constrict around him. The sound that was ripped from his mouth was raw and primal and completely wrecked. His mouth latched onto her own throbbing need and he suckled hard on her clit, wasting no time in pistoning two fingers in and out of her at a punishing and urgent pace while his other hand squeezed her ass in a grip so fierce that she knew would leave a bruise in the shape of his large hand. 

This wasn't going to take long for either of them.

"I said," she growled, letting the vibrations from her words hum along his length, " _ **make** **me** **scream** soldier._" His groan was immediate, his hips wildly pounding her face, his sweaty balls smacking against her chin as he thrust with complete abandon, a ragged " ** _F-fuuuuck, FUCK_**!" savagely ripped from his convulsing body as his orgasm ransacked his senses. His tongue increased it's rhythm against her clit, frenzied and desperate to get her off too and she whimpered at his efforts. _Soooo close..._

Then he bit her clit, not too hard, but hard enough to shoot a delicious spark of pain straight to her arousal and send her falling headfirst over the edge. She rocked back and forth feverishly against his lips, overwrought at the sensations spasming all across her body as her orgasm rushed through her. He drew out her pleasure with his diligent long fingers and she concentrated her efforts on drinking down every drop of his release as the last of it spurted from his still twitching cock. He was groaning into her as he coaxed out more of her juices and drink them down obediently, his thirst unquenchable.

Finally she eased down from her high, the push of his tongue now followed by a sharp twinge of pain as her climax passed and she ventured into overstimulation. He picked up her body's cue and gently removed his fingers and tongue from her still clenching core. She flipped around, using the very last of her energy reserves to move, before flopping down by his side and curling into him, her body tight against his and her arm draped over his strong chest. His own arm had found a comfortable place around her shoulders, holding her close. As content as she was, she couldn't resist just one more tease, now knowing how much he liked it, "Good job soldier."

She felt his hand spasm a little on her shoulder as he turned his head to look at her, his eyes so large and now a little glazed as they focused deeply on hers. " _Ah fuck_ Commander, you're gonna be the death of me."

"Mm," she hummed serenely, "but what a way to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Onderon things get really interesting. Lux is back, Rex is jealous and things get heated, in the best way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I need to say this every chapter, but just incase: Nope, I still don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.
> 
> I kept Rex in his regular Captain uniform for this chapter
> 
> mesh'la - beautiful 
> 
> gett'se - nuts
> 
> mir'osik - dung for brains
> 
> shabuir - jerk (but much stronger)
> 
> skanah - much hated thing or person
> 
> osi'yaim - useless, despicable person
> 
> sheb'urcyin - sycophant, toady, "butt-kisser"
> 
> cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart
> 
> Gedet'ye - please
> 
> Haar'chak - Damnit
> 
> Mar'e - at last, an expression of relief
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you

**Ahsoka POV**

As she stepped off the _Resolute_ her first thought was that it was hot on Onderon. _No, hot just doesn't cover it,_ she decided. It was _sweltering_. And she knew that this oppressive heat was going to be even worse when she was running and jumping at full speed doing demonstrations for the resistance on this planet.

As Rex exited behind her she felt a wave of sympathy for him. In his full kit, he was _way, way, way_ worse off than her even if he was standing still, which she was sure he wouldn't be. Being idle, whether he was burning hot, or freezing cold, or dying from an injury, was not his thing. He'd rather move and suffer than be still and comfortable. Most of the time anyway. He had seemed to enjoy being still and comfortable when he was entwined with her in her bed on the _Resolute_ last week. That pleasant thought made her smile.

Actually, it made her want to do lots of things that she couldn't do right now. _Well, even if I can't be close to him right now, maybe I can put that thought in his head for later_...

That smile stretching across her face at the idea, she backed up a half step and arched her back just the slightest bit, sending her firm ass right into Rex's armored front. He froze behind her on the exit ramp.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were in front of them, already several paces into the landing area and starting toward the tree-line. She was feeling daring today and she decided to run with it. She maybe had a good minute or so before she'd need to catch up to them, but she'd still need to be careful.

She reached her arms up innocently, as though she were just stretching, pushing her ass harder against him. At the height of her stretch, she looked up at him, big innocent eyes searching for his behind that blue and white bucket. His helmet tilted down towards her, not moving. She could hear his quickened breathing just barely register in his vocoder and her smirk got impossibly larger. Her stretch over, she lowered her arms, but maintained her position pressed firmly against his front. _Come on Rex, take the bait_...She pushed her ass harder against him slowly then pulled forward, then back again, then forward again, literally rutting ever so slowly against his codpiece.

That did it. His reaction was swift and forceful and _everything_ she could have hoped for.

His gauntleted hands shot forward and gripped her hips _hard_ , stilling her movements and holding her in a bruising grip tight against his codpiece. He lowered his helmet to her montrals and growled, the sound low and gritty through his vocoder, "Is _this_ what you wanted mesh'la?" He thrusted hard against her backside and she had to bite her lip to trap her moan inside. He thrusted again, firm and controlled, "Mm," he mused, "You shouldn't start things you aren't prepared to finish," and he gave a particularly hard thrust, his gloved fingers practically imbedding themselves in her hips before he released her and stepped back. He sidestepped around her and continued his descent down the ramp not looking back.

"Ahsoka, are you coming?" called Anakin from just beyond the trees. She hauled in a deep breath and willed herself to move, following Rex's armored shape toward the trees. She shouldn't have done that, as good as it felt. This wasn't the right time or place for it, she knew that, and she shouldn't be so reckless. She might get in trouble if they were caught, but Rex...well, it would likely be much worse for him than for her. She needed to be more careful, knowing she'd never forgive herself if something happened to him because of her.

They walked for a short time, two by two, no one really talking, all slightly tense and alert incase of an unplanned Separatist attack. Then they all heard it. 

_Snap_!

Rex drew his weapons, quick as lightening, and aimed toward the sound, standing with his feet firmly planted between Anakin and Ahsoka, both of whom had their lightsabers out and ready. Obi-Wan stood slightly apart from the group with a serene, indulgent smile on his face, not worried in the least about the sound or what had caused it. "I appreciate your quick reactions, but there is nothing to fear here," he said calmly. "It's just Saw Gerrera and the rebels," he gestured to the trees and sure enough, the band of Rebels emerged as if on cue.

Ahsoka hadn't known what to expect of this mission when it was first assigned to her. During the briefing a couple of days ago, Obi-Wan had simply said that the rebels were unorganized but decently armed and needed their aid in combat training. He'd also mentioned that is was a smaller group with varying personalities that might cause problems if they didn't learn to work together. 

Saw stepped out first, looking disappointed and slightly offended that Obi-Wan had caught him sneaking up on the group. Saw had a powerful presence, petulant and reckless, but commanding and strong at the same time. He reminded her more than a little bit of Anakin. Steela Gerrera, emerging just in his shadow, exuded a calming energy while still radiating authority. Behind Saw and Steela were several faces she didn't recognize from their briefing, and behind that group was... _oh no_... _it couldn't be..._

_Oh Sithspit. Lux. Lux kriffing Bonterri_.

Looking all at once handsome, cocky, proud, and somehow slightly entitled as he stepped forward. She watched his eyes widen almost comically when he saw her, before he made his move, rushing towards her and pulling her into a hug, "Ahsoka! It's great to see you again! How've you been? Are you the one who's going to help us with our fighting techniques? Wow, you look _great_!" He had finally set her free from his grip and stepped back a pace to take her in. She had to admit that his exuberance and genuine joy at seeing her again was kind of cute. But with everyone watching, including Rex, she was rapidly becoming embarrassed by his enthusiastic attention and the way his eyes were roaming shamelessly over her body made her feel exposed. She had chosen to wear her old battledress for this mission as she knew it would be hot here, but she was now _really_ regretting that choice. The tube top, skirt and leggings didn't leave much to the imagination, especially now that she'd grown up a bit since the last time she'd worn it. She could feel that he wasn't _trying_ to make her uncomfortable, he was just excited to see her, _although still attracted to her_ , so she excused it for now. 

"Hi Lux! Good to see you too," she smiled. He offered his arm and she accepted, _what else was she supposed to do?_ She _knew_ this was going to require a long explanation, but that was a problem for later. Right now she just wanted to get back to the rebel camp settle in, spread out, and hopefully distance herself from Lux.

**Rex POV**

He had never been more thankful for his helmet than he was right now. He just _knew_ his face was red and burning right now and he was really kriffing thankful that no one could see it and ask him what the hell his problem was. 

_Who the fuck does this kid think he is?_ Looking at her the way he was, like she was some kind of piece of meat. Smiling at her like they shared some kriffing secret that no one else knew. They obviously knew each other from _somewhere_ based on the way they were acting. But _how_ did they know each other? He'd never seen this kid before and the name Lux didn't mean shit to him. But more importantly, what he _really_ wanted to know right now was _how **karking** **well** did they know each other..._

In front of him, Ahsoka laughed at something Lux said and smiled at him. He was _snarling_ under his helmet, thankfully too quiet for the vocoder to pick it up. _What the **fuck**. __If this kid doesn't watch himself, my blaster might accidently misfire during our training session and catch him right in the gett'se..._

He really needed to get ahold of himself. Ahsoka was free to do as she pleased, she wasn't _his_ or anything... In fact, he reflected, they hadn't even really talked much about where things stood between them. Their brief time together, when they were lucky enough to have it, was filled with passion and longing and sating their needs. Not that they didn't talk when they were together, they did, it just clearly wasn't the focus of their time, fleeting as it always was before duty called one or both of them away. _Maybe that was a mistake,_ he thought. If he got the chance, he _swore_ he'd tell her how important she was to him. Pride, rank, and orders _be damned_.

He just hoped he'd get the chance.

This rebel camp was way too far away and the walk was taking _forever_ , especially when the view in front of him was of Ahsoka in her revealing battledress, hanging on the arm of that little mir'osik shabuir. Finally, although not near soon enough for him, they reached the rebel camp.

They were a relatively small band of rebels, but their camp was spacious, encircled with numerous circular stone buildings and flanked on two sides with large stone arches and a sizeable open ground in the center. He studied his surroundings diligently, making mental note of places that would offer good cover incase of an ambush and the overall layout as it could be used in numerous offensive and defensive maneuvers. Retreating back to the familiar mental safe zone of military duties and tactics had settled his raging mind and he was sure his face had resumed its natural dark tan color. He removed his helmet placing it under his arm, allowing his skin to feel the humid breeze and take in the scent of fresh, unfiltered air.

As soon as they entered the camp, Ahsoka had extricated her arm from Lux and moved politely away to stand with Anakin and Obi-Wan. He made his own way over to them, genuinely interested to hear their strategy on teaching this group how to properly fight the Separatists that were occupying their world. 

"...no big deal. It was a secret mission so I couldn't tell you about it, but no, don't worry, it won't be an issue." Ahsoka finished quietly as he joined their conference. He didn't have to hear the first part of this conversation to know that she was talking about Lux. _Secret mission?_ That immediately sparked unpleasant thoughts and images. He quickly stifled them for the moment, aware he had an audience. He didn't have the freedom to delve into these irritating introspections here and now. He arranged his features in what he hoped was a neutral and unfazed expression and bit his tongue. This was _not_ the time or place to ponder it and he had _no_ _right_ to be upset about this. One of his hands had balled into a fist he realized and he quickly jerked it back to an open position.

"Captain, is everything all right?" Obi-Wan queried kindly.

"Yes Sir."

Obi-Wan observed him for just a moment longer than was normal and Rex had the distinct impression that he might be trying to learn the truth through the Force. Typically, that wouldn't be something any Jedi would do unless the situation was urgent or they feared something was out of the ordinary (in a serious way) with someone. But he was taking no chances, not with this. He reinforced his mental walls, confident that he alone would know the mysteries behind them. Obi-Wan looked away thoughtfully, but let it drop before expounding on their plans to teach the rebels. Rex was aware that Ahsoka was looking at him and he was pointedly avoiding her gaze. He could feel her eyes on him, but he refused to meet them right now. He needed to focus on the task at hand and nothing else. Whether it was eating him alive or not.

The huddle was brief, the plan simple. They were to stay a few days, teach the rebels the most useful tactics and techniques, try to marshal their forces into a cohesive fighting unit, then leave and let them fight their own battles, hopefully successfully. They were not to interfere or to get involved other than to instruct. Nice, easy assignment compared to what he was used to. To his never-ending frustration, that osi'yaim, sheb'urcyin, _kriffing Lux,_ showed up again to lead them to their quarters. He hoped his face didn't say what his words _really fucking wanted to right now_...

Maybe he should have kept his helmet on after all.

Ahsoka's room was to be, of-karking-course, right next to Lux's. How fucking convenient. Although, to his great delight, Ahsoka didn't seem to like this idea either. Maybe there was hope for him yet. He heard her insist than Anakin and Obi-Wan's rooms be the closest to Lux and the rebels as they were in charge of the mission. With this new arrangement, his own room would be next to Ahsoka's instead, with Anakin's flanking the other side.

Lux continued talking, unabashed that she'd basically spurned his advance, _thank_ _the_ _Maker,_ and he went on to lead them on a tour of the camp. Rex paid close attention to this part, for both military and personal reasons. He took special care to memorize which buildings housed the weapons and which were not being used to house rebel personnel, counting on both details to come in handy for dramatically different reasons. 

The tour now concluded, Lux presented Ahsoka with one last pointed look before taking his leave, _about karking time_ , and heading back to his chamber. Rex knew Ahsoka was looking at him again and he was ready to talk to her, but this resolution was promptly interrupted by Anakin instructing him to find Saw Gerrera and tour the weapons facility to inspect their munitions. Training would begin at 0700 tomorrow. "Yes Sir," he acknowledged before moving off to find Saw. As he turned, he saw Ahsoka looking at him, biting her lower lip. _Ah fuck_. Now he felt bad _and_ he was slightly aroused. Just kriffing great. Like this day couldn't get any better.

**Ahsoka POV**

She bit her lip as she watched Rex walk away, stiff and formal, toward Saw Gerrera in the middle of the enclosure. This day, which had started off so promising, was turning into one big pile of Bantha fodder fast. She needed to talk to him before things got any worse. _Although,_ she thought, _how could they get any worse?_

Lux was being painfully obvious with his feelings and she couldn't very well completely avoid him and teach him at the same time.

Maybe she should go and talk to him, while Rex was busy, and set him straight on her feelings? He was a nice kid and she could see herself being his friend or someone who fought by his side, but nothing more. Yeah, maybe that was the right thing to do...just march right up to his door and let him know where she stands. Well, it's the best idea she's had yet and it's gotta be better than doing nothing at all.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

She made sure that Rex and Saw had already moved off towards the makeshift armory and Anakin and Obi-Wan had entered their respective rooms before she meandered her way through the complex to Lux's room. She was sweating a little now and not just from the suffocating heat of this atmosphere, but also, she realized, from nerves. She _was_ nervous, she couldn't help it. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hang on a sec. Be right there!" He called from deep inside the room. She hastily re-arranged her dress so that it covered as much as possible, irritated that she was allowing herself to be preoccupied with her outfit and this situation. Lux didn't make her wait long. He answered the door dressed in the same clothes as she'd seen him in earlier, but his long hair was dripping and he held a towel in his hand, running it back and forth distractedly over the long waves. He'd clearly just stepped out of the fresher. She couldn't help staring for just a brief moment before jerking her eyes up to his own. He had just the tiniest smirk painted on his lips. 

"Hey Lux, I uh...look, we need to talk." He was still arrogantly smirking and it wasn't making this any easier for her. "Listen, you're a a nice guy and all, and I like being your friend. I just don't want anything more than that. I'm a Jedi and we're in the middle of..."

"There's someone else isn't there?"

The arrogance was gone and the grin had melted from his lips. He looked somehow younger and weaker, _vulnerable_ , without that swagger tattooed on his face. She felt a little sorry that she'd stolen his confidence, but she had to. Her awareness prickled a little at the way he phrased his question, inwardly alarmed that he might have seen something, that he might think he knows something...

She decided to test the waters, "I'm not bound to anyone right now Lux." _T_ _hat was mostly true_. _She wasn't 'bound' to anyone..._ "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." 

_Well that was the exact opposite of helpful_. She decided to pad his ego and see if that would encourage him to expound a bit, "Lux, you are a great guy, just not the _right_ great guy for me."

"I understand. Actually it's ok, I'm kind of into someone else also. Honestly, I'm kind of relieved that you said that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like you, but ever since I met her I just can't stop thinking about her."

_This is better than I could have hoped for_ she thought. She was happy to join this conversation and actually interested to see who it was, if it was anyone she knew.

"Lux that's really great! Does she know how you feel? Does she feel the same way?"

His smile came back full force, breaking across his face and reaching all the way up into his eyes. She didn't have many friends and she had to admit this was nice, especially now that she was no longer nervous. "No, I don't think she knows. She always puts the rebellion first, which I completely understand, but I don't think she's even really noticed me. I want to tell her, but something always gets in the way. She's just really focused, you know?" He was fidgeting a lot now as he spoke about her and for a moment she had no idea why. Then the realization hit her - it just had to be...

"Oh Gods Lux is it _Steela_?"

"Shhh!" he cautioned in a loud whisper.

She was still a little stunned at this epiphany. "Sorry, I just, I mean, wow! Steela...I mean, I don't know her very well, but she...."

"She's _completely_ focused on this rebellion Ahsoka. It takes up all of her time and energy. She doesn't give herself a moment to breathe most of the time. I bet if you looked in the munitions building right now, even though everyone else is in bed, you'd find her there checking and re-checking everything while at the same time strategizing the best way to use it." He sighed, "I just wish she'd take a minute to herself where I could talk to her. I'm sure I felt a connection, I just need to talk to her and I bet she feels the same."

She was totally invested in this now. "Well, we have training tomorrow morning, right? Maybe I can find a way to at least get you two working together. You know, give her a little nudge in your direction to get the two of you alone and talking?"

He practically pounced at her idea, "Yeah! That would be perfect! I'd really appreciate that. Just to have an _opportunity_ to talk to her would be great."

She beamed back at him, proud of how well this whole thing was going. She was actually enjoying talking to him and looking forward to helping him tomorrow. Without warning, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight and sincere hug. She returned the hug briefly before liberating herself from the cage of his arms.

She stepped back, offering a friendly smile and was confused to see a look of discomposure cross his features, "What's wrong with that guy? Is he ok?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Rex, and _oh kriffing hell_ that look on his face absolutely _eviscerated_ her heart. He looked crushed, broken, and helpless standing there, some distance behind her still, and staring at her with her arms around Lux in front of his room. She knew how it looked. And there wasn't a kriffing thing she could do about it right now without blowing their secrecy. But she had to try, she just couldn't let him walk away like this. She stepped further back from Lux, "He'll be ok. I'm sure he's had a rough day and is just tired. I'll see you tomorrow at training." She turned away from Lux completely to face Rex, "Rex, can I talk to you for a minute?"

When he spoke, so quiet, so fractured, so _vanquished_ , her heart was shattered all over again, "Sure Commander."

**Rex POV**

_I guess this is it_ he thought _the end of my little moment of happiness._ He felt completely defeated. He'd _never_ felt like this before. He was used to feeling sure of himself, indomitable, fearless, and _in_ _control_ _at_ _all_ _times_. Defeat was not in his vocabulary. Neither was vulnerable. Or powerless. Or _incomplete_. But he was feeling all of those things now as he watched Ahsoka in the arms of that skanah shabuir. The onslaught of all these new feelings was overwhelming him, the weight of them pulling him down so much so that his body couldn't move forward. 

He dimly noticed her turn to him as he soaked in her words, "Rex, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Commander," he replied dejectedly. She was by his side in a moment, leading him, to his great surprise, past their rooms, and to a vacant building on the outskirts of the camp. He followed quietly along, watching with increasing interest as she hastily scanned the perimeter before ducking inside and pulling him along with her. 

His first thought as she turned back to face him was that they were under attack, that there was an ambush in that deserted little building that she'd led him into. Something rammed into his middle knocking the breath from his lungs, diving headfirst into him and succeeding in tackling him onto the hard floor. Something, he realized, that had also flung its arms around him and nestled it's face into the small part of his neck that was exposed above his blacks. _Ahsoka_. 

He didn't know what to do. _He'd_ _just karking seen her with Lux_ and here she was mere moments later colliding with him in a rib-cracking hug. He closed his eyes and let his arms wind their way around her shoulders, trapping her close to him. His head was spinning. He wasn't sure what the kriffing hell was going on, but she felt so good, so right, with him like this. He didn't want to let her go.

He was sure it had been minutes although it felt like seconds, where they just laid there together, not speaking, just embracing. Then he felt her shift, her body beginning to lift up, and his hands clenched briefly against her back, willing her not to break the moment, not to let go, but then the moment was past, dissolving into uncertainty again. She raised her face up to meet his, so close and yet not touching. "Rex _I'm so sorry_ ," she implored him.

_Ah fuck_ , _she_ _was_ _crying_ , tears clinging to those long, plush eyelashes that always caught his attention. He reached up and caught one of those tears gently on the back of his finger as it slid down, unwilling to allow it to mar her perfect face. He whisked it softly away before bringing his hand back up to ever so gently stroke her cheek. " _So sorry_ ," she pleaded, her watery eyes large and filled with remorse.

"It's ok 'Soka. You haven't done anything wrong." He followed her eyes as they darted between his own, searching for sincerity in his words and he tried to let his honesty soak into his gaze so that she could feel it. "I mean it. This is my fault. You've done nothing wrong. Whatever happened with Lux..."

"Nothing," she interrupted him. " _Nothing_ happened with me and Lux. I swear Rex, _nothing_ _happened_. It's a long story but we were just hugging as friends..."

He realized that he didn't care. He didn't need her to explain to him what happened, if anything. She didn't have to. She was here with him now and he _knew_ she was telling the truth. He just wanted her to stop crying. And maybe to hold her a little longer. He stopped her confession with a kiss, soft, sincere and bursting with everything he couldn't sculpt into words. He hoped she could _feel_ everything he wanted to say as his tongue eased into her mouth to caress her own, his hand cupping her cheek gently. She returned the kiss and he sighed into her, so grateful that she was kissing him back, that he didn't feel that _hollowness_ in his soul anymore that had wormed its way into his consciousness in the brief time he'd thought she'd moved on.

She broke the kiss, those impossibly large liquid sapphire eyes ensnaring his own, "Rex, I _want_ to explain. I want to tell you everything that happened. Can I?"

"If you want. But you don't have to..."

" _I want to_. I want to tell you everything so there are no more secrets, no more fear, for either of us." And she proceeded to explain her trip to Raxus and her subsequent conversation with Lux.

Once she had finished, he realized that he felt better that she'd told him. As much as he'd rather be doing just about anything other than listening to her talk about her time with another man, it was important. Important to _her_ that she told him and important to _him_ that he heard the true series of events. They both felt better and now could move forward openly.

"Thanks cyar'ika." He felt her freeze for a moment and the recognized what he'd said.

"Don't thank me yet soldier," she breathed against his neck. _Oh karking hell here we go again_. The things it did to his body when she called him that...

She licked his neck ever so slowly making him shudder, before pulling herself up to search his face. "I'm ready to finish what I started this morning."

He was sure his eyes were as wide as porg's as he tried to stifle his racing thoughts. "What do you think trooper?" _Oh fuck_ it was embarrassing how urgently his body was responding to this _. Well, if she wanted to start this with him now, she'd better be ready to kriffing finish it..._

In one fluid movement he had flipped them over so that he was now looming above her and she was breathing heavily and looking up at him. They still had way too many clothes on for this and he was sure that his pauldron couldn't be comfortable jutting as it was into her chest. But he had a point to make.

He shoved his codpiece against the inside of her thighs, which she promptly spread for him and he almost lost himself in that moment. He thrust the cold, uncomfortable armor against her, "Is _this_ what you want Commander?" he rumbled. She gasped and pulled him closer, welcoming his hard and unyielding codpiece into the wet heat between her legs. He closed his eyes at the sensory overload threatening to undo him and thrust again. She _moaned_ , the sound raw and needy, shooting a jolt of electricity down his spine to settle in his straining erection. 

He needed to pull back and take off his armor. He needed to pull back and take a breath. He needed to pull back and _calm_ _the_ _fuck_ _down_.

He felt her legs wrap around his hips and Maker help him, he couldn't take it. He thrust again and again, his cock rubbing in his blacks against his codpiece at _just the right angle_ to get a sliver of friction, his armor sliding effortlessly across her soaked core.

"Yes, Captain...please...more please..." _Fucking Gods_ _she_ _was_ _begging._ He was not going to last. 

He let his head drop to her bare shoulder and he lightly nipped it, eliciting a gasp from her. "More _what_ Commander? Tell me what you want." The sound that came from her now was so fucking _vulgar_ he had to bite his lip, _really fucking hard_ , to keep from coming. He tasted blood in his mouth, but it had done the job, holding his release captive for now. 

" _Force!_ Captain I need you...faster... _Please..."_ That was it. He'd never heard her beg like this before and that combined with her calling him Captain...He lost it. He yanked her body closer, smashing every part of her against him.

Knowing that being pressed up against his armor was probably going to leave bruises. Knowing that he should stop before one or both of them get hurt. Knowing that he wasn't even really _touching her_. Knowing that he was too far gone to care anymore. 

He thrust with complete abandon now, absolutely fucking desperate for release. She was moving her hips in time with his and he kriffing hoped that this was good for her too. He gave it everything he had, sliding mercilessly across her clit as fast as he could go, needing her to reach her peak.

Suddenly, her legs tightened around his hips, jerking his groin harder against hers as she spasmed, her release so violent it actually penetrated his blacks. He heaved his head up from it's position in the crook of her neck to watch her climax. _Gods it was everything_.

Her head thrown back, back arched, eyes sealed shut and crinkled in pleasure as her body spasmed, mouth open in a silent scream and that one glorious drop of sweat cascading down her temple. A shattered and just fucking raunchy sound was torn from his lips at the sight. He bent his head helplessly again to lick the sweat before it trickled another karking inch down her flawless face.

His hips were bucking at a frantic pace now, his blacks rubbing mercilessly along his aching length, a mere _hint_ of the friction that he needed, but it was enough. Her face as she came undone, her body shuddering into his, the noises she made, it was all _more than enough_ and he let go. His body savagely spasming, the pleasure bordering on pain, his release was torn from him as thick, potent ropes of his hot cum shot out, only to be trapped around his length between the layers of his blacks and his armor. His release poured out until he felt like his finally wilting dick was marinating in his viscous and plentiful ejaculate. 

His heart was battering his ribcage threatening to break free, his breathing ragged and uneven, as he ever so slowly came back to himself. His face was lodged firmly in the crook of her neck and he breathed in the rich scent of her over and over with each inhale. That smell alone coaxed out that last drop of his exquisite release, sopping into his already drenched blacks, wrenching out a heaving sigh from his chest. His breath was answered with a contented sigh of her own, grounding him and tugging him gently back to reality. 

He needed to pull back so that his armor wasn't hurting her. He needed to pull back to see her sweet face and kiss her. He needed to tell her how much this had meant to him, how much _she_ meant to him. But he just couldn't. His leaden body still supported on one visibly trembling arm, the other still positioned around the small of her back crushing her body to his, all other parts of him draped across her and helpless to move, bereft of energy. 

He felt her legs release their stranglehold on his hips and her hands replace them, snaking up and around his torso to keep him close. He huffed a tranquil and fulfilled sigh against her lekku and she pulled him closer, unresentful of the hard and cumbersome armor between them. He finally managed to hoist his head up to look at her. He wouldn't have believed it possible, but she was even more breathtaking now than ever before. Face still flushed, her eyes filled with love, a light sheen of sweat dappling her features, she was _incredible_.

He was hit with a wave of disgust with himself. He had been so rough, taking her that way, _in his karking armor_ of all things, chasing his own pleasure so completely that he hadn't given a thought to her comfort.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka." He really, really, meant it and he hoped his words carried his sincerity.

**Ahsoka POV**

Still basking in the afterglow it took her a moment to absorb his words. _What in the galaxy is he apologizing for?_ Then it hit her. Maybe he thought she hadn't wanted that? Hadn't liked it? Well if that was the case, she'd clear the air on this faster than than she could take out a droid on the battlefield. 

"Rex, if you're apologizing for what we just did, don't. That was... _perfect_. I _wanted_ that and I know you did too." 

He looked slightly shocked and thoughtful, "You...wanted it... _like_ _that?_ But I was so rough...I don't want to hurt you...I didn't even bother to remove my _kriffing pauldron_ for you before..."

"I liked you being a little rough."

He froze, eyes widening at the implications, his own face flushing and she heard him suck in a breath. "You...liked...liked it like that? _Liked_ me taking charge like that?" His voice was low, disbelieving but his eyes were imploring, wanting, needing to know it was true.

"Oh yeah."

The relief on his face was palpable. She was being honest, she really did like it. Probably too much. Rex taking her like that was undeniably hot, the look etched onto his face as he ground out his pleasure so ferociously, seemingly unable to stop himself, was even now burning a line of fire straight to her core.

Without warning, he lunged forward and caged his lips against hers, his tongue begging entrance. The kiss was tender but fiery and she could feel everything he was trying to convey in it: his relief, his thankfulness, his passion, his love. She returned it all tenfold as her tongue embraced his own, sliding her own parallel thoughts and emotions back into his mouth.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, she couldn't resist just one more tease tonight, loving his reactions to her. "You know what Captain?" She instantly felt him twitch at her use of his title in such an intimate way, "I think next time I want to see you fully in charge." She couldn't miss the way his body tensed at that, his racing heartbeat and his unsteady breathing. She smiled playfully, dragging her body up to tickle his ear with a gust of breath, "I think next time," he shuddered, "I'd like for _you_ to tell _me_ exactly what you want."

He was panting now, the hand that was gripping her lower back moving lower to her ass and gripping it tight, "You like the sound of that, don't you trooper?" She felt more than heard the groaned, _"Fuck...Yes_ Sir," from where his head had again settled against her sensitive lekku. "Mm," she mused, "that's my good soldier." His hands spasmed on her ass at her praise and his moan was very audible this time, his hips involuntarily bucking against her again. She loved him like this. Drunk on her and pulled so tight and ready to snap at her command. But what she loved even more was granting him that release and watching him come apart at her hands. Coming apart with her.

She slid her hand down between their bodies, finding that small section of his blacks exposed to her between his hips and his codpiece. At her touch he gave a stuttered grunt of pleasure and his hips increased their pace against her. Her fingers lightly danced around that sensitive area before moving along to the catch.

_Pop! Pop!_

Off snapped his codpiece, freeing his rigid, pulsing length. He was definitely ready for another round. "Is this what you want, _Captain?_ " Her fingers just barely brushed over the leaking head.

Erotic noises were seeping from his lips like water flowing down a stream and he managed a tortured, "Sir, yes Sir! Gedet'ye Commander..."

Her smile widened as she wrapped her fingers around his cock, her hand instantly sticky with his half-dried release from moments ago and the new dribbles of pre-cum seeping out as she gripped him. She wasn't moving yet, her hand absolutely still as she gradually ramped up the pressure at the base of his cock, watching his eyes ease close in pleasure as her grip increased. "Like that, trooper?"

" _Fuck yes Commander_ ," he could barely get the words out.

"Harder, trooper?"

" _GODS yes!_ "

She increased the pressure still more, watching his length pulse in her hand, then she began to move, just the tiniest bit, a hint of what she knew he was craving. "Need more, _Captain_?"

"Haar'chak! Yes, Sir! _Gedet'ye..."_

_"On your knees soldier_."

He scrambled to his knees, his cock throbbing in front of her, so close to her own smoldering core as he kneeled in front of her, knees touching hers. "Will you be a good soldier and cum for me when I tell you to?"

His moan was deep, crude and _obscene_ before he groaned, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good trooper." She pulled one glove from his fingers and dragged his heavy arm down, guiding his fingers to her wetness where they wasted no time in finding a frantic rhythm against her clit. "I think you deserve a reward."

"Yes Sir! Please Sir..."

She reached her hand down to slide in next to his own, scooping up some of her juices to lubricate her hand before bringing it back to his cock and locking her fingers around it. His own fingers stilled inside her for the briefest moment at her touch, before resuming their motion at an even more urgent pace.

Then she moved. She matched his desperate tempo, pumping him hard and fast, his own fingers working her in a frenzy now. Her moans had joined his, his hips pistoning into her fist, she was so close, his need spurring her on. "Faster Captain. So close..." He grunted against her lekku before sucking the tip of it into his mouth hard and deep. His fingers moved impossibly faster. "That's it trooper... _yes..._ " He bit her lekku at that and she came harder than she had ever come in her life, clenching tight around his fingers and her fluids gushed out of her and to run over his wrist.

" _Gedet'ye, Gedet'ye Commander..._ "

"Cum now Captain!" and he did. Forcefully, immediately, wildly, and completely uncontrolled. All the way up to her face, down her neck and shoulders and onto her tube top, a trickle even winding its way down her cleavage and inside. She watched his face as he climaxed. "Such a _good_ _soldier_ for me." She heard his ragged voice choke out, " _Mar'e!_ " He looked overwrought, completely destroyed but in a good way and she clenched again, drawing a moan from him at the feeling of it around his fingers. 

Once his orgasm began to ebb, she slowed her hand, easing it to more of a caress now before removing it completely to join her other around his neck as she laid her head against his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat as it slowed to a steady tick. They stayed like that for a long time, just being together and sharing heartbeats.

She had no idea what time it was or how long they'd been there together in that dark and empty building but she was sure it was very late. She didn't want to move. She just wanted to stay here all night in his arms. He seemed to share her thoughts as he hadn't made any move other than to run his hands lovingly up and down her back.

"Not that I want to, but we should probably clean up here and head back to our rooms for the night..."

"Hm," he hummed, "you're probably right." He made no attempt to move, his hands still delicately caressing her spine.

"Don't make me order you to clean this up with me trooper."

His hands briefly faltered in their ministrations, "You know, that kind of talk is what landed us in this position to begin with."

"I know. It was worth it." He shivered, "And I'd love to do it again."

" _Ahsoka._ "

"I know, I know. We really do need to clean up here and get some sleep. We need to be ready for training tomorrow morning."

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Ahsoka." 

Her smile was so filled with warmth at his words, she felt like she could light up the whole camp with its brilliance, "I love you too Rex."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day!
> 
> More fun on Onderon! The sex chapter has finally arrived ;) This might be the final chapter on this work...I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you all think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I still don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.
> 
> Parts of this chapter are inspired by Sushifish (thanks always for the wonderful comments!) 
> 
> I did use a line from 'Hands Down' by Dashboard Confessional also because they are the best and it is exactly what I wanted to say (BTW if you have never them, you should take a listen - they are AMAZING)
> 
> Haar'chak - Damnit!
> 
> mesh'la - beautiful
> 
> cyar'ika - darling, beloved, beautiful

**Rex POV**

It had been a long day.

When he'd told Anakin that these rebels "weren't quite shiny" that might have been a bit of an understatement. Shinys would have been much easier to train than this batch of misfits. These rebels lacked even _basic_ training techniques and some were slow to learn once they'd been taught. And on top of that there was the lack of any real chain of command, which was already causing the group to falter even when they _did_ understand a direction. Chain of command, knowing who was in charge at all times, was vitally important. This group, like any resistance movement, desperately needed a clear leader to report to. They needed to know who was calling the shots and what the consequences were for failure.

Saw Gerrera clearly pictured himself as the leader of the group, that much was obvious, but his personality and lack of discipline made him poorly suited for it, _whether he_ _could_ _see_ _that_ _or_ _not_. Steela, on the other hand, was a much more sound choice. She was cool and collected under pressure, levelheaded, and she knew how to take charge or delegate as needed. A natural commander.

Ahsoka had very diplomatically cast her vote for Steela to lead the group yesterday and Saw had begrudgingly conceded. Very begrudgingly. Right before storming out of the briefing room. The dynamic between Saw and Steela still worried him. Saw was wholly dedicated to their cause and he was a good fighter when he applied himself. When he didn't allow his frustrations to get the better of him that is. But the fact remained that he needed to come to terms with the unanimous group vote that _Steela_ was their leader. If he couldn't accept that, really and fully accept it, this resistance may well fail no matter what training they had.

He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back, trying to relax. He wasn't used to a bed this luxurious. A stiff mat, a thin cot, or a patch of cold hard ground was his typical place to sleep. His quarters here on Onderon were...well he couldn't call them uncomfortable, but they were a bit much for him. The bed was twice the size of any he'd ever slept on and when he laid on it, his body sank in a bit. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation by any means, but it was one he was wholly unused to and the strangeness of it had made sleep elusive since he'd arrived on this planet. He'd volunteered for guard duty the last two nights in a row to help the group. His reasoning being that he may as well make himself useful since sleep was a foreign concept right now anyway.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had left for Coruscant this morning, leaving him and Ahsoka to finish training the rebels. He sighed. Thoughts of Ahsoka weren't going to help him sleep either. When she was around, sleep was the absolute dead last thing he wanted to be doing. Thoughts of her, especially while in a bed of any kind, weren't going to get his body to slow down and drift off to sleep. More likely, thoughts of Ahsoka would keep him awake for hours. _Very_ _pleasurable_ _hours_.

He wondered what she was up to. It was very late, she'd had a hard day training too and was probably sleeping, _like_ _he_ _should_ _be_ right now. Despite his best efforts however, his thoughts all began to pivot to and then converge on Ahsoka.

They'd been here on Onderon for about a week now and he hadn't had a chance to be alone with her since their first night here and it was driving him crazy. Of course he had seen her every day during their training, at mealtimes, and at briefings with Anakin and Obi-Wan, but he missed their time alone together. He missed the closeness they shared. Their bond. He missed setting his normal life aside, hanging up his rank and the reality of being a clone trooper, even if only for a minute, and being treated like a normal person. Being able to speak freely with her, without prying eyes and about anything at all. He missed her sharing that same freedom with him and confiding as much as she dared.

And of course he did yearn for the sexual release that those times usually gifted as well. He was a man after all. _Her good soldier_...

_Ah karking hell._

His memories of their most recent night together crashed over him now like a tidal wave at that thought, memories that played the major role in his not being able to sleep. He replayed every image, sound, and touch that he could remember during times like these, alone in his room at night. He just _couldn't_ _kriffing_ _help_ _it_. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of, everything he thought he could _never_ have, and yet somehow she wanted him too. Wanted him to _hold_ her, _touch_ her _,_ _have_ her...

He'd thought of her long before Zygerria if he was honest with himself. He'd felt a spark from their very first contact all the way back on Christophsis, but he didn't understand what it was. She was energetic and eager to learn, her personality effervescent and her face beautiful. Back then, the spark wasn't sexual. It was just _something,_ a connection maybe that he'd felt that she wasn't the normal Jedi he was used to serving under. That there was something special about her. Special to him.

However, he'd noticed that as she'd matured, so that tenacious spark had evolved as well. It had that grown a little each time he'd seen her. It didn't take him long to notice how stunning she was, how smart, how _significant to him_. His perceptions had shifted quickly, from seeing her as his Commander, to his friend, to wanting so badly for her to be something more. To thinking about her sexually. _Very_ sexually. He'd put it down to being in the field constantly, fighting one impossible batter after another, injuries and fatigue ticking away at his mental and physical armor. Combat stress combined with sexual frustration.

But that damned spark had obstinately remained. Digging its way into his heart, entrenching itself there, and holding it captive. Every time he saw her, that little spark would flare a bit, expanding its roots, growing more full and brilliant at each interaction. By the time he'd made it to that cell in Zygerria and she'd allowed him that very first touch, he'd known he was done. Body and soul he belonged to her to do with as she wished. His heart was hers to fill or burst, break or bury, or wear as jewelry. His heart _belonged_ to her. _He_ belonged to her. For as long as she wanted him and for whatever she wanted him for.

He just hoped what she wanted him for was more of what they'd done so far. More of their closeness. More of him beneath her, lapping up her wetness in his parched throat, more of her kneeling between his legs and sliding him across her tongue, more of her calling him _her good soldier, her trooper_...maybe _her_ begging _her Captain_ to _please_ _let_ _her_ _cum_...definitely more of him dragging his aching length against her...maybe without clothes this time...

He sighed again, this time in frustration. _Fuck_. He was hard, really hard, _again_ , his dick laying heavily against his naked stomach and begging for his attention.

_Haar'chak!_ _Well, it looks like this is going to be another long night..._

He reached for his cock and let his eyes slip shut, picturing Ahsoka's captivating face as he remembered it from a week ago, coming undone as his fingers sunk into her warm and willing heat and glided across her need, her release flooding from her and dripping down his wrist. _Gods he could see it so clearly_. He could almost _taste_ her again, so sweet and succulent on his lips. He didn't even bother to stifle his moan. He was alone, his room furthest from the rest of the resistance group and no one close enough to hear other than maybe Ahsoka as her room was next to his. And he didn't mind _one kriffing_ _bit_ if she heard...

As he stroked his length, the images morphed into him on top of her. No armor this time. Both bare, wanton and wild. Lost in each other. He imagined touching her everywhere he could reach as their bodies finally fully joined.

He was pumping himself purposefully now, ready to feel that magnificent bliss of release. Her face, her body, her words, they all swam in front of his closed eyes and it was too much. He came, hard, all along his torso and almost up to his neck. _Fuck that felt good_. He coaxed out the last drops of his semen, cock twitching against his stomach as he eventually moved his sticky hand away.

He relaxed finally into that too soft bed, sinking down just that last little bit further, not yet ready to move to clean himself up.

Images of Ahsoka still danced behind his eyelids and he wished she were here in this room with him. Not because of what just happened, although fuck if that wouldn't have been great, but because he longed to share so much more with her. His room, his space, his heart.

It was risky. These feelings, which, now that he's acted on them, are sufficient to get him in more trouble than he wants to think about. He understood her being careful and he was all for discretion, but what he wouldn't give just to not have to kriffing worry about it. To be someone else maybe, someone _normal._ Someone that she could love and be happy with without all of these strings attached. 

But he wasn't. And really she wasn't either. So he stayed here in his room, alone, wishing he was with her instead. 

He huffed out a frustrated breath, and stood up. He headed for the fresher, needing to wash his body and clear his thoughts.

**Ahsoka POV**

It was quiet here at night. Too quiet really. The resistance base on Onderon was nestled deep in the planet's dense tropical jungle, far from the bustling city. Here under the stars, all was tranquil, still, and so, so _quiet_. Listening to the deafening silence, she could almost forget that they were at war, fighting for reasons that were getting harder and harder to understand.

She sighed and stared at her door. She wanted to go to Rex, she really, _really_ wanted to, but she was scared. Afraid that someone would see her, notice her indiscretions, and would punish Rex for it. But she wanted to go to him _so_ _badly_. She missed his arms wrapped around her, his caring words, his rich amber eyes.

And then of course she missed all of those other things too...all, of those _wonderful_ other things that left her squirming in bed late at night unsatisfied and yearning for his touch, keeping her awake every night in this impenetrable quiet. She looked at the door again, like staring at it was somehow going to divulge a solution to her problem. Although...

If she _really_ thought about it, would it be so bad sneaking into his room this late at night? Who would be awake to see her? They didn't have security cameras around their rooms in the camp and now that Anakin and Obi-Wan had gone, their wing of the base was pretty deserted. _Would_ _it_ _really_ _be_ _so_ _risky?_

The scheme had now fully taken root and she was willing to let it grow.

She reached out around her through the Force. She felt Rex's energy signature right away. He was still awake, his signature felt...heavy? Weighted down and maybe a little restless at the same time. She reached out, probing for anything else in the area. She felt all of the rebels at rest, their signatures peaceful, steady and even as they slept. She felt the sentries tonight, Saw and Lux, patrolling the camp, on opposite sides of the perimeter currently, both alert, but too far away from her room to spot her if she made her way next door to Rex's.

She was fully invested in her decision now. She pulled on her cloak, shrouding her form dark as a shadow. Then, one determined foot in front of the other, she reached her door and pulled it open, stepping deftly out into the noiseless night. She tiptoed to Rex's door, his room in an enclosure just a short walk from hers, raised a nervous hand, and knocked.

There was no answer. She tried again, looking from side to side to ensure that no eyes were witness to her transgression. 

Silence. She tried the door and unsurprisingly found it locked. 

She knew he was up. She was sure he'd be happy to see her. She really didn't want to sneak back to her room without even having seen him after she'd steeled herself up to sneak out in the first place. She bit her lower lip as she wavered over her decision. _Do_ _I go back or let myself in?_

She reached out through the Force and popped the lock on his door, slithering quietly inside before replacing the bolt in the latch. She really hoped that this would be ok, that he wouldn't be angry she'd just boldly let herself in. _Well, there's no turning back now_...

She heard the water running in the fresher and she was immediately tempted to strip and go in and join him. But she didn't. Coming into his room ought to be more than enough of a surprise for him and she was really overstepping boundaries enough by just doing that. Instead, she took in her surroundings, interested to see how he lived during a mission.

His room was sparse, but she did notice a few holos on his bedside table and she sidled over to investigate. Her face split into a grin at the image of Rex standing between his brothers Echo, Fives, Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase, all laughing together, drinks in hand at 79's, their smiles infectious. The holo next to it featured Rex and Commander Cody, each with an arm around the other, looking both formal and relaxed at the same time. _Only they could achieve that look_ she thought shaking her head. The final holo dissolved the grin slowly from her face to replace it with a thoughtful expression instead as she stared at an image of herself and Rex. 

She had completely forgotten that Anakin had taken this holo. It felt so long ago now...she'd grown up so much since then...the battle of Christophsis. Where she had first met Rex. A smile again transfigured her lips as she picked up the holo and dissected the scene, the events all rushing back to her.

She was smiling in the image, her face alight and overeager, full of boundless energy and aiming to please. Her body language was relaxed, probably too relaxed for the situation, and she had one arm around Rex's waist in an easy and friendly gesture for the photo. Rex was next to her facing where she remembered Anakin to be as he took the shot, standing stiff and formal, a perfect trooper, looking slightly uncomfortable with her hand wrapped as it was around his middle. His helmet was under his arm, his face on display as he allowed that sardonic, cocky grin to overtake his lips.

She chuckled at their divergent presences in the holo. He had been so solemn and rigid back then...so dignified and even a little imposing to her. Steeped in duty and honor and already a legend among the 501st. Yet she was determined from the very beginning to know the real Rex. She remembered how she'd made him and his men laugh as she'd recounted how she'd saved Anakin by dropping a stone wall all around him, crushing all of his attackers and very nearly crushing _him_ as well. She'd made a point to single Rex out even then, to tease him and talk to him, enjoying his company more and more each mission.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

His deep voice violently startled her, making her jump what felt like twenty feet in the air like a spooked lothcat. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heartbeat and turned to face him.

Instead of slowing, her heart rate increased tenfold and her breath caught in her chest.

He looked like some erotic holoporn star. He was standing just outside the fresher door, white towel hanging loosely on his defined hips, water droplets still sliding down his thickly muscled chest and abs, while steam from the fresher poured out behind him and into the room. She was sure she'd had dreams like this, but _oh_ _Force_ the reality was _so much better_. He cocked one trim hip to lean against the doorframe, his head matching the motion and drifting to one side serenely as he studied her. She on the other hand was helpless to do more than stare, her mouth probably hanging open, ogling his _kriffing flawless_ body as he stood, _almost_ nude before her, those tempting beads of water challenging her as they disappeared under his towel. Her arousal was already leaking out at an embarrassingly alarming rate. 

"Like what you see Commander?" he purred, eyes following hers.

Her throat was so dry she wasn't sure if she could speak. She meekly nodded her head yes, biting her lower lip, eyes glued to his towel.

"Hm," he pondered, still leaning casually against the doorframe, looking for all the world like he didn't know how _kriffing_ _hot_ _this_ _was_ _right_ _now_. "Well this is intriguing."

Her core clenched around nothing at his words. _What was he thinking? What was he going to do?_ Another drop of arousal seeped out.

She couldn't wait to find out.

**Rex POV**

Well, if this wasn't his dream come true he didn't fucking know what was. To step out of the fresher and see Ahsoka there, looking so sweet and innocent, biting that plump lower lip of hers, lust practically radiating off of her in thick, salacious waves. How easy it would be to just let the towel slide from his hips, step forward, and see where things went. And _oh_ _that_ _sounded_ _really fucking good right now_ , but a part of him was curious as to what had lured her to his room tonight. What had pushed her to take that risk.

He noticed she was holding his holo of the two of them together and it made his heart swell until it almost felt too large for his chest. When he was on a long mission he always brought that holo along with the other two currently on his bedside table. Somehow her holding it felt so... _personal_ to him. Like she was literally holding a small piece of him in her hands, cradling it to her chest so protectively. Gods he loved her.

She hadn't really met his eyes since he'd made his presence known. Those expressive eyes of hers were wide and transfixed on his towel. It gave him all sorts of ideas. 

"Like what you see Commander?" he dared. Noticing her large eyes not moving their aim from his towel, her head tipped ever so slightly up then back down he pressed further, "Hm. Well this is intriguing." 

Clearly she _did_ like what she saw and _fucking_ _Maker_ did he want to show her how much he wanted her too, but no. Not yet. "So, what's a nice girl like you doing out this late at night sneaking into a soldier's room?" He wanted answers, but there was no reason he couldn't have some fun with her while finding them.

He tracked the shiver that ran down her spine at his words. Interesting. Maybe she was as into the military fetish thing as he was. Gods he hoped so because wouldn't that be the karking hottest thing ever.

She raised her eyes up slowly, caressing his still glossy body with her gaze as she finally locked them on to his. Her eyelids were heavy, voice _dripping_ with want, "Well _Captain_ ," his cock was fully hard now, tenting the towel that barely covered him, "I j-just wanted to s-see you." She was anxious he realized. But was she anxious about sneaking in to see him, or anxious at being alone with him now?

He stepped away from the doorframe, walking steadily towards her as he tried to dampen his urges for the moment. He took her hands in his, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She began to fidget a bit, clearly on edge to tell him whatever was bothering her. Her eyes flitted between his own and he did his best to hold them still as she spoke, "I'm afraid of getting caught. I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if _I_ were the cause of something bad happening to you. But I can't help it...I want..." He tried his best not to so much as tense a muscle, holding his breath and waiting for her to share her burden with him. "I want you."

He held back his moan at her words, almost succeeding. "I want you too. _So fucking badly_." He soaked up every reaction her body had to his confession, her whimper of need, the gentle shiver that ran down her tiny frame, her eyelids slipping shut. He squeezed her hands, "Don't be scared. We can do this together. If you want." He waited for her to speak but she just looked at him, eyes widening at his suggestion. "I'm willing to risk this...to risk anything with you." He felt her tremble before her hands squeezed his back. "I love you Ahsoka and I'd do anything for you. Anything you want. So let's jump, _together,_ and see where this takes us."

Her eyes were looking watery now, full to bursting with the same emotions that were jostling around in his own body. He caught the tear that forced its way past the blockade of her eyelashes and wiped it delicately away with his calloused thumb. Her warm breath whispered contentedly against his rough palm, "Ok Rexster. Let's do this. Let's be careful, _really_ careful, but let's do it." He lifted her hood smoothly up and over her montrals to let it fall against her shoulders, staring into her eyes. His eyes drifting between her own and her full lips, he tugged her exquisite face up to meet his to join her in a tender kiss. He caught her sigh in his mouth, drinking it down as his other hand moved to her hip to tempt her closer.

_Gods that kiss was everything_.

His mouth opened against hers, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. He tilted his head, changing the angle of his kiss as he heated things up, his tongue deep in her mouth, exploring every corner before capturing her own tongue to suck on it. He eventually broke the kiss, his teeth nipping her lower lip, eliciting a gasp from her as he moved his wet mouth to her lekku.

" _Rex_ ," she whined. His cock twitched. " _Force_ , Rex...I want..."

His sucked hard on her lekku, right on the thick vein running along the inside of it, causing her to moan, deep and passionately. His voice was dark and rich against her, "What? What do you want mesh'la?" He felt her tremble against him.

"I...I want..." she whimpered as he brought the lekku tip into his mouth and sucked it in a steady rhythm, in, then out, then back in again fractionally harder each time.

He released her lekku, and as soon as it was free, his tongue began to rapidly flick the tip as his hand gripped it about halfway up and began to stroke it tenderly but with some pressure. "Mm," he hummed against her, "Tell me what you want cyar'ika." He nipped her lekku and another moan was coaxed from her.

"I liked...liked it when..."

"Mm. What did you like?" he commanded softly.

" _Gods Rex_. I...I want you in charge this time." His hands convulsed briefly on her hips, fingers digging in at the implications of her admission. She continued, emboldened by his reaction, "I-I really liked it when you were a little, um, _forceful._ " She was biting her lower lip again and his cock was now dribbling pre-cum down his rigid shaft. He wasn't sure his body could take it, the heat, the tension, and _the blinding desire_ was already threatening to boil over, but he was practically fucking _dying_ inside to hear more. 

"Tell me more," he rumbled. He dipped his head and nipped her neck lightly. "Is _this_ what you like?"

" _Yes_."

He licked over the mark that he'd left, making his way down to her collarbone, nipping harder at the tender area between her neck and shoulders. "Like that." It wasn't a question this time.

Her gasp was harsh and her body trembled, her own fingers reaching up to grip his shoulders for support, " _Yes_. Just like that."

He knew he surprised her when he firmly grabbed her hands, prying them from his naked shoulders and taking a small step back. But if she wanted him in control, fuck if he was going to turn that down. 

He watched her eyes roam over his glistening body audaciously, lingering on his towel and the very obvious protrusion it was now barely concealing. He allowed himself a small smirk. Her eyes finally made it back up to his and once he knew he had her undivided attention he spoke. Commanding, dominant, _in charge_ , and hopefully everything she wanted.

"Take your cloak off." Her wanton moan told him all he needed to know. She scrambled to remove the cloak, her quivering fingers having trouble releasing the clasps. 

"W-will you help me Captain?" _Oh that almost kriffing undid him_. He knew she knew it too. _Fuck yes I'll help you_...

He closed the distance between them in two long strides, his hands skating sensually up her body, starting at her hips and making sure to graze her hard nipples still trapped in way too much fabric before coming to rest on the intricate clasp just below her collarbone. He could feel her rapid heartbeat, her shaky breaths disturbing the smattering of blonde hairs dappling his bronze chest. He leaned in, unhurried, his own hot breath wafting across her montrals deliberate and resonating, "Yes, sir." He took his time, making careful and measured movements as his long fingers whispered along her collarbone before curling around the clasp to pop it open, the bulky material falling with a thud to pool around her feet. He stepped back to take her in. 

Under the cloak she was wearing her usual maroon tube top and skirt, _but without the leggings_ he noticed...His brain was buzzing at lightspeed and more of his thick arousal trickled out to run down his straining shaft. He tried not to let it show on his face as he clasped his hands behind his back, standing in perfect parade rest. He tried to arrange his expression into one like he'd typically wear on the battlefield: powerful, commanding, and confident. She was staring at him, eyes impossibly large and dilated, her lekku tips twisting and her small chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Strip," he ordered.

The sound that came out of those plush lips was so kriffing sexy. So fucking _obscene_ it was all he could do to hold his stoic posture and not rush to her and _rip_ those scraps of material from her body himself. "Yes sir," she breathed. _Gods_.

She was visibly shaking as she reached behind her, hands fumbling over the hook and eyes that held her top together. As she struggled, he watched her back arch, her breasts jut forward and he had to clench his hands into fists behind him for a moment, his short nails digging into his palms to keep from rushing forward. This was a good kind of torture. As much as he wanted release, a quick, hard, swift release that would leave him limp and sated, he wanted this moment to last as long as kriffing possible. So he dug his nails in deeper and willed his breathing to even out as he watched her.

"Captain..." _ah fuck_ , "I need your help again," she peered up at him through those luxuriant and bewitching eyelashes of hers, begging for assistance. It was karking _unfair_ what she could do to him with just a look. He again stalked towards her, controlling his movements as best he could.

"Tell me what you need Commander" He couldn't keep the huskiness from his voice and he didn't even try to anymore.

Her breath hitched at his tone as much as his words. She languorously turned her body so that her back was facing his front. Then she ever so slowly arched her back, thrusting her ass solidly against his front. He sucked in his own breath harshly through his nose before grabbing her hips, _hard,_ holding her still against him, huffing against her montrals, "Easy there little 'un." He again let his hands slide up her body from her hips, tracing her spine, before coming to rest at the hook and eye closure. He allowed his head dip to her shoulder, teeth grazing her skin before biting her shoulder lightly as he released the closure.

He stepped back to his previous position and he noticed she was still holding it up. She met his eye, then let it drop. It was an effort to keep his jaw off the floor. She was so perfect. Her burnt sienna skin, dappled so provocatively with those pure white markings, her deep azure eyes...he _knew_ he was staring. _He couldn't fucking care less_.

She reached gracefully behind her to slide the zipper down on her skirt, letting it join the pile of clothes at her feet. She bent forward and pulled off her boots before standing again, boldly facing him and fully exposed to his hungry gaze. He permitted his eyes to wander over her, deliberately and suggestively, like his hands so badly wanted to. He lifted his hand, curling his finger, beckoning her closer. She complied, eyes glossed over, gliding towards him as though tugged along by an invisible string.

Once she was in front of him, he raised his hand to her face, stealing one last soft touch as he dipped his head to capture her lips. This kiss was leisurely, deep and intense, taking his time to taste every corner of her mouth. He pulled back to look in her eyes, his voice dark and coated with want, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive." He knew she was sincere.

"And you _really_ want rough? Really want me in charge?" He tried to keep the raw desire out of his voice. He only marginally succeeded.

" _Please_ _Rex_..." 

"You sure you can take it?" He bit her lekku dominantly, maybe hard enough to leave a mark. Here was her out if she wanted it. His bite a test to see if she was serious. _Gods he hoped she was_...

She jolted, her heartrate spiked and her hands clenched his shoulders. His hands seized her ass, yanking her harshly up against him as he spun them around and slammed her up against the wall. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs for a second, but it came back as a whining pant. He began to thrust his hips against hers, dragging his _hard_ _as_ _fucking_ _beskar_ erection along her toned stomach. _Fuck! T_ _he_ _friction_ _felt_ _so_ _kriffing_ _good_. "Sure you can handle what it is you think you want?" He punctuated his words with assertive thrusts.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she began to move her hips in time with his thrusts, making the most beautiful and filthy sounds he'd ever heard in his karking life. His towel had come undone with his enthusiastic thrusts, but their bodies were so smashed together, there was no danger of it falling away just yet. He wasn't ready to take her. Not yet. He was going to make this last. Make her wait but make it worth it. And then make her _kriffing_ _scream his name_.

He granted himself a few more powerful thrusts before stilling against her and unwrapping her legs from his torso. She whimpered when he lowered her feet to the floor and peeled her body from his. His towel tumbled to the floor revealing his eagerness to her wide eyes. He stood as erect as the throbbing dick between his legs as he gave her a moment to gape at him. Her eyes flicked up to his own and he held them hostage as he gruffly instructed, " _On your knees_ Commander."

An indecent and _so fucking erotic_ moan burst from her lips before she yielded, "Oh yes Captain," dropping bonelessly to her knees and leaning forward to taste him. _Fucking Maker what it did to him when she called him that_. His eyes slipped shut in ecstasy, reveling in the feel of her tongue wrapping around the head of his pulsating cock as she lured him gently into the wet heat of her mouth. She teased the head with her tongue, sliding along the slit, circling it, using the flat of her tongue to massage it, flicking her tongue over it. She peeked up at him through those kriffing voluminous lashes that drove him mad, hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him in about halfway.

_Fuck_ , he _knew_ he wasn't going to last. "G-good girl," he rasped out. His throat was so dry.

Her hand came up to jerk the base while her mouth worked furiously on the head and top half of him. " _Fuck!_ " He grabbed her montrals. Really karking hard. He felt her huff a breath out through her nose as she pushed herself to take more of him in. He dropped his hands to her lekku, which he roughly groped before sliding his hands up and down them, mimicking the action of her mouth on him. Back and forth, back and forth. _So fucking good_. He felt her hum of pleasure vibrate from his tip all the way down his aching shaft and nestle somewhere in his balls.

The noises of rapture coming out of his mouth right now were completely vulgar and equally completely beyond his control. His hands still harshly stroked her lekku as his hips began to unconciously buck into her lips. She brought her other hand up to fondle his balls and the lewd sounds emanating from him doubled. _Maybe fucking tripled_.

She had now succeeded in taking him almost all the way down her throat. She was gagging on his girth as she speared herself on his length and the sight of her like this was all at once too much for him to take. If she wanted rough she was about to get her first mouthful of it. _Literally_. 

Ignoring all sounds coming out of both of them, he let go, pounding into her pliant mouth with complete and wild abandon. "Take it all Commander," he ordered as he mercilessly used her throat. She hummed again capitulating to his authority, letting the sound tingle all along his length and succeeding in tearing his vicious orgasm from his body. " _F-fuck Ahsoka!_ " His body helplessly surrendered to his release, his hips bucking wildly, his rhythm uneven and frenzied as thick strands of his semen coated her throat, lips and chest. He felt her hand still purposefully jerking his base, making sure to liberate every last karking drop of him.

His eyes were cemented shut with the force of it, the overwhelming all-encompassing pleasure. When he finally opened them, he almost came again. Looking at her _like that_ , on her knees in front of his shiny cock, painted in his semen, and looking at him with _those_ _eyes_...

He lifted her to her feet and scooped up a thick drop of his cum from her chin. He held his finger out to her mouth and with heavily lidded eyes, she leaned forward and sucked his finger between her lips and cleaned it with her tongue. "You missed some Commander." His fingers tiptoed across her body, gathering all of his sticky climax that hadn't made it into her warm mouth and feeding it to her. She licked his fingers clean each time, making small, needy noises as she did. "Good soldiers follow orders," he rumbled as he collected the last drop and transferred it to her waiting mouth. "Think you've been good Commander?"

"Y-yes Captain. _Please_..." _Yeah, he was getting hard again already_.

"Hm," he said thoughtfully. He slowly walked around her body, listening to her rapid, uneven breathing, his hands tickling her stomach until he was behind her. His hands suddenly gripped her hips hard and yanked her back against him. He knew she'd feel his arousal growing again, pressing persistently against the top of her ass. He bent his head to her shoulder, nipping the skin there just hard enough to startle. His warm breath gusted across her lekku, "I agree. I think you've been _very good_." He bit her neck, right at the jugular, firm and assured. He could feel her heart pumping in his mouth. "I think you deserve a reward for _serving_ _your_ _Captain_ so well." 

He could feel her moan positioned as he was against her skin, as much as hear it. _Raw_ and _longing_ and he wanted to hear her make that sound _forever_. "Let me see..." one of his hands dug further into her hip, his grip punishing, while the other snaked around her front and crept across her inner thighs. She wantonly parted her legs for him. _Gods it was fucking dripping down her legs_. He scooped some up, seductively bringing it forward, making sure she registered every move he made, before he took it into his mouth, savoring her taste. So sweet and thick like honey. His hand dipped back in between her spread legs and began to tease her entrance, "What kind of reward should I give you, hm?"

**Ahsoka POV**

She was _drowning_ right now. His low commanding voice, his erotic words, his strong hands, it was all _unravelling_ her. She was rendered speechless, her small whimpers and gasps dying in her throat as his fingers probed just slightly deeper, brushing her clit on every pass. She found that she was not above begging. Not right now anyway.

" _Please_ Captain. I've been good. I-I need it..." She was grinding desperately against his hand, needing _just a little bit more_.

To her dismay, his hand retreated completely, her hips futilely chasing his fingers and he pulled her back hard against him, the firm press of his erection stroking temptingly along the crest of her ass. "What is it that you need Commander?"

She couldn't contain the lewd moan that broke free from her lips. She arched her back and virtually slammed her ass against his hardness, rubbing back and forth. _Force, Rex, just give in already_...

"Oh, is _this_ what you want?" In one swift move he had imprisoned her wrists against her lower back and bent her body in, his hips jutting forward, steadily sliding his erection back and forth in the groove of her ass.

" _Yes!_ That's what I want. _Please",_ what the Sithspit was happening to her? She was a begging, writhing mess right now and he'd only barely touched her.

"Mm. I'm not convinced you can handle it."

" _Force,_ please Rex!"

"Get on the bed."

She hastily scrambled over to the bed, sitting on her knees and facing him, awaiting his next order. He looked so intense, so _powerful_ standing there across the room from her all of his muscles on display, his abs clenching with each harsh breath, his rigid erection bobbing between his legs. But what really caught her breath were his eyes. They were _burning_ , like twin golden suns filled with fire and ready to torch her if she'd only let them. _And oh she was ready to let them..._

"Lay down." She did, heart hammering and body shivering in anticipation. "Good girl." She felt another drop of arousal trickle down the inside of her thighs at that. She could hear his light footfalls as he approached her. The suspense of what might happen next made her whimper. She closed her eyes. She felt the bed shift as he climbed on and settled between her legs. Her whole body felt like it was palpitating in time with her heartbeat. She felt the bed dip by her head and her eyes snapped open to be caught in the beam of his own as he looked hungrily down at her.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out as he ensnared her lips in a bruising and assertive kiss. He took charge, just like she dreamed, ramming his tongue past lips and teeth, conquering her mouth as she surrendered _oh so willingly_ to his assault. One hand braced on the mattress by her head, the other began to roughly roam her body, pinching her nipples, raking his short nails down her side, firmly seizing her ass and guiding it up and along his length. She could feel him, gliding against her soaked entrance, the head of his cock brushing her clit every so often, _so close..._

And then he raised his hips up and away from her, ripping a growl from her throat in frustration. In response, he bit her neck. _Really h_ _ard_. He removed his teeth from her neck and began dominantly nipping and sucking his way down to her chest. He coaxed one hard and oversensitive nipple into his mouth and sucked it forcefully before giving it a gentle bite and moving on.

He was not gentle in the rest of his caresses as he made his way down her body and she didn't want him to be. She really liked seeing him display so much strength and confidence for her. In their regular interactions he was respectful, stoic, and deferential to her so seeing him like she knew he could be was intoxicating. He was a very muscular, powerful, and athletic man and with his uniform on he could be intimidating to look at. There was something impossibly heady about the knowledge that he could crush her if he wanted to, but at the same time she knew he wouldn't.

He had reached her thighs now and he hurriedly pushed them apart, wasting no more time as his head disappeared between her legs. He wasn't teasing anymore. His tongue darted out to lick her urgently, lapping up all of her juices and insatiably probing for more. His nose nudged her clit as he dove in further, his whole mouth on her, drinking her down like a man parched and dying of thirst. His hands imprisoned her hips, trapping her body as it violently jerked at his movements. His tongue was now plunging in and out of her opening, his nose rubbing her clit, his mouth open and waiting for her to give him what he wanted.

She did. 

She grabbed his head, holding him there as she climaxed, her whole body arching, shaking uncontrollably. Her body continued to jolt and his tongue didn't stop its ministrations. The pleasure began to become almost too sharp, a little stinging as she came down from her high, her clit now oversensitive. Her hands tried to persuade his head out but he wouldn't budge, his tongue increasing it's rhythm inside her, "More," he groaned against her, the vibrations and want from his voice morphing the pain back to pleasure in an instant. " _Give_ _me_ _more_." 

And she did. It hit her with a force that was almost too much to take. So intense it was like she was being electrocuted as white hot volts of satisfaction coursed through every vein in her body. He was diligently sucking down every drop of her release but as her tremors began to sharpen again, he took pity on her and extricated himself from her pulsing core.

He immediately crept back up to her face, claiming her mouth in a sticky, sloppy, and wild kiss, making her taste herself on his tongue and lips. His head was tilting, tongue delving deeper, kissing her with completely raw, uninhibited passion now and it made her _moan_. She kissed him back with equal fervor, craving his closeness. His hands were all over her again, rubbing her sticky skin, gripping everything he could reach, seeming almost berserk in his efforts to pull her even closer to him. She was wet again, her core beseeching him to _give her more_...

Her hand slithered between their sweaty bodies to wrap her small fingers around his rigid shaft. His hand shot down to her wrist, holding her still with a an iron grip, " _Ahsoka_ ," he moaned and the sound pulled at her heart, "Are you sure?"

**Rex POV**

He wanted her so badly he could barely hold his body still. _So fucking badly_ that he could barely think straight. When her soft hand curled around his erection, it felt like a _karking earthquake_ shot down his spine and shook his whole body. He held her wrist hard, as much for her protection as his own until he could control his hysterical desires. His eyes had welded closed at her touch and he now pried them open to search her reactions to his question. Needing her so badly to say yes.

"Yes. I'm ready Rex. I want you."

His whole body felt so tense, pulled so tight, his muscles rippling with the strain of keeping himself still until he was absolutely sure she wanted this. Once he moved, he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop. His eyes flicked across her face, reading her gaze, her posture, anything and everything he could to ensure she was _fucking sure_ before he let himself go. Knowing there was no turning back once he did. His whole frame shook with the effort.

Then she began to move her hand, ever so delicately guiding him to her until the head of his aching cock was baptized with her arousal. His head dropped to her shoulder, unable to support its weight any longer. He was breathing harder than he ever had in his life, panting into her skin. Knowing she was ready, knowing he couldn't _fucking take_ _anymore_ , his hand released hers and he let her entice him in a bit further before retreating to his shoulders where she gripped him hard.

His eyes clamped shut again in concentration as he pushed forward slowly. _One glorious fucking inch at a time_. The tight wet heat clenching his dick was almost too much pleasure for his brain to process. He grunted in restraint as he continued to ease himself into her.

He wasn't even halfway in when her nails dug into the skin on his shoulder. Trembling with the effort to remain still, he lifted his head and was mortified to find tears in those beautiful eyes of hers. He kissed one that managed to escape her eyelashes before forcing himself to withdraw from her delicious pressure. Her hands swiftly left his shoulders to entrench themselves on his straining hips, keeping him in place. 

"Sorry Rex...It hurts a little but I want this. _Please_." She began to tug his hips forward, impaling him further into her. He wanted to speak, wanted to tell her so many things, but he _just couldn't_. It took everything he had to control his movements. Grunts of pleasure were huffing from his tightly clenched jaw as she lured him in further and further until he felt his balls touch the tacky wetness of her groin. He groaned deep in his chest, so much stimulation practically volatile against his aching cock.

" _Ahsoka_ ," he tried to tell her he loved her. Tried to tell her he needed her. But all that came out was her name, a desperate plea from his lips.

"Move Captain. I'm ready."

He growled against her shoulder and followed her command. He was helpless to do anything else. He moved slowly at first, just a little out then back in, alert to her reactions. She had thrown her head back, eyes crinkled shut, her gasps of pleasure music to his ears. He began to pull out just a little bit further, pushing back in with just a little more force and her reactions were everything he could have fucking hoped for. Her long fingernails embedding themselves in the flesh of his ass, willing him to give her more. _Well he was fucking willing_.

He began to pull out almost all of the way before pounding back into her. He watched her face, sprinkled with sweat, her expression more beautiful than he'd ever seen it before as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. _Gods he wasn't going to last long_.

He was hammering into her now, the feeling of _finally_ being inside her was overwhelming him and he was struggling to contain his release. He _needed_ to make this good for her. Needed her to climax first. Needed her to climax _now_ because Maker knows he was primed and ready to shoot any minute.

Her legs had wrapped around his hips, encouraging him further into her. He couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much, the feel of her, the taste of her, the sight of her, the _scent_ of her all around him, enveloping him.

He roared, primal and unhinged, yanking her leg up over his shoulder followed in short order by her other leg. He thought he might have heard her gasp in pleasure, but everything was melting together in a fuzzy haze of euphoria as he neared his peak. He hastened his pace, setting a punishing tempo of his hips against hers.

_Maker he'd never felt anything like this before_. Her hand had been great, her mouth impossibly better, but _this_...this was a pleasure so intense it bordered on painful.

One of his hands still braced by her head and holding him up upright, the other found its way in between their desperate bodies to rub firm, hurried circles over her clit. Her noises grew louder and more out of control. They were _intoxicating_. "That's it mesh'la. _Give_ _it_ _to_ _me_ ," he rumbled into her lekku before biting the tip, hard enough to leave a mark.

Her response was immediate and extreme. She bit down hard on his shoulder, her sharp teeth drawing blood, her nails raked down his back and he knew he'd have welts. Her body convulsed in desperate ecstasy beneath him and he was sure he heard his name whispered in an almost silent scream from her lips. He was _so fucking close_ as her sopping core clenched down on him _hard_. He thrusted through it, eyes now tightly clamped shut as he shoved his impending orgasm aside. He wanted this to last forever...just one more moment...

He relentlessly pounded into her, his balls slapping crudely against her groin, breathing hard through his nose, trying not to linger on the sweet scent of her release all around him. He shifted his position with a grunt so that she was split in half with each piston of his hips, her knees now on either side of her head. He growled in between thrusts, "I know you've got one more for me. Come on cyar'ika, _give_ _it_ _to_ _your_ _Captain_. Good soldiers follow orders. Let go. Good soldiers...follow...orders..." for some reason that phrase rustled insistently through his lust fogged brain. He was to strung out to think about it, just kept bucking against her vigorously, his mind and body _fucking begging_ her to let go just one more time, "Cum for your Captain..."

She clenched around him again, her body rocking hard against his, her core convulsing around his leaking length almost painfully as she again climaxed around him. And that was it. He'd waited long enough. He was ready. He let go, hips stuttering forward one, two, three, four times before he discharged, _powerfully_. He dipped his head further, biting her nipple in an effort to ground himself against his savage release, probably harder than he should have, but she clamped down almost excruciatingly harder around him as he left his mark, more of her fluids leaking out between their joined bodies. " _Ah f- **fuck** Ahsoka!" _he ground out between his clenched teeth. He could feel his climax burn through every vein in his body, incinerating him with its ferocity. He could feel every fiery pulse of his semen as it shot deep into her, endless smoldering jets of his rapture, each one sending a piece of his overwrought soul with it. 

Eventually his hips stopped thrusting, his cock over-sensitive now and tingling with each small shift in his body, but he didn't remove it. Not yet. He softly removed her legs from his shoulders to a more comfortable position around his hips, his gestures gentle and loving. Her legs were still trembling and the hand that wasn't holding himself up ran soothingly up and down them as far as he could reach in this awkward position. His own body was still rippling with turbulent shudders in the aftermath of his vicious release. Calling on his last reserves of strength before his shaking form surrendered and gave out completely, he rolled onto his back, wedging her flush against his side and nudging her head onto his heaving chest. He could feel his muscles twitching in protest at the movement, but he didn't care, ignoring the small spasms in his tendons as he wrapped his arm around her and enfolded her as close as he could against his sweaty and beaten body, desperately needing her closeness.

" _Fuck_ Ahsoka." Not what he wanted to say, but Maker help him that was all he could get out right now.

He felt her warm chuckle somewhere near his collarbone. "Yes, Sir."

He huffed out a strangled groan, "Ah _so_ ka..."

She giggled again, "Sorry _Captain_." She knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him. And it was not fair. Not right now anyway when he couldn't do a karking thing about it.

He wrenched his head up and turned to look at her, his whole body quivering in protest at the subtle shift. "You're gonna be the death of me kid." Her smile at that coaxed one from him as well, the corner of his mouth hitching up as he watched her. 

Her eyelids drifted partially closed and she leaned up to press her lips gently against his, her tongue flicking out to literally lick the smirk from his face. He tenderly kissed her back and tugged her body impossibly tighter against his own. He could feel her heart beat in time with his own, captured and entwined together and for the first time in his life he felt _complete_. 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" _Please stay with me forever_.

"If you behave Commander."

She laughed at that. "Are you sure you want me to?"

"Hm," he hummed thoughtfully, "actually no. But you'll have to give me some time to recover if that's what you're after. I'm willing, believe me, but my body needs to catch up."

She chuckled again, her body shifting to rest more comfortably against him, "We have all night. All of tonight and all of every other night we can have together. And until you're ready, I'm perfectly comfortable right here," she draped her arm across his midsection and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Ahsoka."

"I love you too Rexster."


End file.
